Rules for the Next Great Adventure
by Varan Nightshade
Summary: With Voldemort gone, Harry tries to look to the future, but the shadows of the past continue to hold him back. Making one final choice he decides he's ready for the next great adventure, but there are some rules involved no one mentioned before.
1. Chapter 1: Alone

**Title:** Rules for the Next Great Adventure

**Ship:** H/Hr – Harmony Bond, Others to be determined during progress

**Rating:** M – Mature

**Warnings:** Mature Language, Suggested Adult Situations, Possible Lemons, Possible Triggers

**Synopsis:** With Voldemort gone, Harry tries to look to the future, but the shadows of the past continue to hold him back. Making one final choice he decides he's ready for the next great adventure, but there are some rules involved no one mentioned before.  
-

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, Miss Rowling, Warner Bros. and the book publishers around the world do. I own the original characters and their stories. Any similarity to established works is purely because my warped mind liked the idea, but since I'm not making any money off this I mean no disrespect to the owners of the ideas and apologize in advance for using them rather than taking forever to come up with my own.  
-

**Author's Note (AN):** Yes I know this type of fic has been done countless times, and it's gonna look pretty similar to some of them. This is my first fic so I'm gonna write what I know and what I like. Reviews are more than welcome, flames will be read, and somewhat considered, but don't expect me to stop writing just because you think I'm not being original enough. Anyway, here we go.

**AN 2: **08/18/15 Here's the tweaked chapter 1. Not much changed, just a little formatting and a few words. Likely could have left it as is but wanted to truly make a go of this.

Key:  
"Hi, I'm Harry." – Speech  
'_Oh my, it's the Boy Who Lived!_' - Thoughts  
"_**Avada Kedvara**_ " – Spells/Magic laden speech  
"§Speak to me oh Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four§" - Parseltongue

**Chapter 1: **Alone

Alone. One of the few words that truly sounds exactly what it means.

Looking out on the world around him, the silence deafening. The circumstances that brought him to this point echoed through his mind in an unending opposite to the world left to him. Limping, he makes his way to the shower, going through the motions he knows are normal. Normal is something long left behind. His fingers brush the picture on the nightstand, three friends smiling and waving to the person taking the picture, seemingly now to the viewer, a frozen moment from a happier time.

Harry made his way through Number Twelve Grimmauld Place without seeing the house around him; even though he owned it he would never call it home. Every unused surface was caked in dust. Were Molly to see the state of the place she would raise her own army to take care of Harry. Kreacher was released by Harry after the battle because of the adoration toward him from the surviving house elves of the school. Then there was the fact Dobby was gone. Harry had returned to Shell Cottage to make the grave more permanent. Bill and Fleur had invited him to stay for a time, but watching them beginning to get their lives in order; especially learning that Fleur was pregnant, made Harry's plight even more painful. While several Hogwarts elves asked to take Kreacher's place, he denied them all with the explanation that they were needed more at the school.

Making a simple breakfast of toast and coffee he sat at the counter, the Prophet laying unopened beside him, almost mocking The-Boy-Who-Conquered with its headlines crowing the end of Voldemort, the end of the war, and hope for the future; hope Harry couldn't bring himself to feel. It's been that way for almost three months now, everyone moving ahead but him, everyone giving lip service of their care for their savior, but no one actually acting on that care.

Sipping his coffee he tried to comprehend his future, but admitting he had one seemed monumentally impossible. Closing his eyes all he can see is the death and destruction, "the greater good" not sounding as great now that it's all over. Friends lost to death, and more lost to the same soul rending grief he feels with every breath, wondering why he lived when so many that shouldn't have been involved died.

Finishing his breakfast, Harry clears his dishes, putting them away before walking to his office, walls covered in medals, awards and boons given by many; most of whom he had no idea their lands existed as anything more than dots on a map. Surrounding those awards were stacks of unopened mail, fan mail from people thanking him for doing something he had no choice but to do, or letters of grief from those that believed had he acted sooner their loved ones would still be alive. The countless howlers these people chose to send had long since exploded, the unbreakable charmed garbage can Harry conjured for them still stained black from their ash.

Sitting at the desk with a sigh, unlocking a drawer he hasn't opened since the day after the final battle, when he couldn't take looking at the destroyed Hogwarts any longer; the last and most prevalent perceived failure in his mind not a building, but another body staring back at him as though to say he failed it as well. Harry Potter looked around the room, not for the first time wishing he still had the resurrection stone so he could talk to those that might understand what he was thinking.

Ginny had left him shortly after agreeing to get back together, having received a training contract with the Holyhead Harpies. Harry had told her to go, follow her dreams like he hadn't been able to. Ron went to work with George, he and Hermione "taking a break" after another row over her want to find her parents, Ron's loyalty to family apparently stronger than his love for Hermione; the family he should have been considering for himself and her. Hearing about that was harder on Harry than Ginny leaving. He considered going with her to find her parent, but she would have had enough trouble in the wizarding world as a war hero herself without Harry getting a spotlight thrown on them just by being beside her. The love he felt for his first true friend drove him to choose to keep his distance, not only in the trek to find her parents, but in her troubled relationship with Ron.

Taking an envelope from the drawer and setting it in front of him, he closes his eyes, leaning back in the chair, worn as though a man ten times his age. The fight is over but the weight on his soul remains. "I'm so sorry everyone; I just want to go home, let the pain end. I wouldn't blame you for hating me, I kinda hate myself for this, but please don't." His voice echoes in the office as he picks up his wand, resting the tip upon his temple as the last words of Harry Potter are spoken for no one other than himself, "The freakishness is gone. Avada Kedvara." As the green flash fades, the lights of Grimmauld Place ironically faded to black, almost as though knowing that no one would set foot in the house again, the last secret keeper gone and becoming the final resting place and forgotten tomb of not the Boy-Who- Lived, but the Boy- Who –Lacked-Love.


	2. Chapter 2: Rights, Regrets, and Rules

**Title:** Rules for the Next Great Adventure

**Ship:** H/Hr – Harmony Bond, Others to be determined during progress

**Rating:** M – Mature

**Synopsis:** With Voldemort gone, Harry tries to look to the future, but the shadows of the past continue to hold him back. Making one final choice he decides he's ready for the next great adventure, but there are some rules involved no one mentioned before.  
-

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Props given to all who need it in Chapter One. Warnings are posted there as well.

**AN:** I realize in chapter one I said I welcomed reviews, even the critical ones, but as I also stated this is my FIRST FIC. I've read Dick and Jane, I've read Tolkien, I'm aiming for somewhere in the low middle until I get some experience, bear with me while I learn.

**AN 2: **08/18/15 Here's the tweaked chapter 2. Guess I'm a better author than I thought, chapter 1 didn't need as much work as I expected. This one too, now onto chapter 3 *crosses fingers*=)

Key:  
"Hi, I'm Harry." – Speech  
'_Oh my, it's the Boy Who Lived!_' - Thoughts  
"_**Avada Kedvara**_ " – Spells/Magic laden speech  
"§Speak to me oh Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four§" - Parseltongue

**Chapter 2:** Rights, Regrets, and Rules

When Harry awoke, he was both thankful and annoyed. He found himself in the phantom Kings Cross again, everything as solid gleaming white as it was before but this time he was alone. Getting up slowly he was pleased to notice the aches and pains he had been suffering were gone. Wandering slowly he walks to the tracks, looking both ways to see if the train Dumbledore mentioned was coming, but there was nothing in view. Looking under the only bench with a sardonic smile he settled on it, elbows on his knees, chin in his hands, trying to figure out what now. "I was sure that if I was certain I was done with my life I wouldn't have ended up here again. At least someone cleaned up the mess." He remembered the squalling soul fragment of Voldemort that had traveled here with him last time, idly wondering how it could have possibly gotten onto the train to leave this place.

A female voice behind him made him jump. "It didn't Mr. Potter; it was tossed out with the rest of him when it arrived. We have a lot to discuss, come with me." She was a little taller than him, looking like a cross between Bellatrix Lestrange and Rita Skeeter, wearing a deep blood red three piece suit most would consider a male's cut though harry couldn't help but think in the back of his mind that she looked quite fetching. She led him down the platform until it shimmered around them becoming an office, sitting behind the large desk glaring at him while he sat across from her and suddenly all he could think about was the several times he was stared down by McGonagall with Ron and Hermione.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused this department Mr. Potter? My name is Seraphim and I am your fate manager. This is the 23rd time I've had you in that chair and you _still_ haven't gotten to the end of your thread. If we don't straighten this out I'm going to be demoted to demon wrangler for the next several millennia while you're left with whatever you have and literally to hell with your final destiny."

Harry simply stared at her gobsmacked, several things surprising him. 'Fate manager? 23 times? Wait, final...' his thoughts were spinning faster than a professional quidditch game. "I'm sorry but what do you mean 'final destiny'?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, leaning back in the chair with a sigh. "Mr. Potter, Harry, do you honestly believe that after everything you went through there wouldn't be some sort of reward for putting up with the bullshit? It can be traced back to _one_ simple thing; you spent your entire life ignoring your soul mate! All you had to do was kiss Hermione Jean Granger and everything would have fallen into place instead of needing you to wail on it with a hammer to force it. Yes you would have lost your parents, yes you would have been tortured by the Dursley's, but she was given to you as the key to lock that hell behind you and start anew"

Harry couldn't help but do a Quirrell impression, stuttering as though he forgot how to work his tongue. "H-Her-Hermione? But I never..."

"EXACTLY, you never. The weasel did what he had to do in pissing her off that first Halloween; you risked your life to save her and gained a friend that _never left your side_. You had to order her back to Ron to go get that whiskered manipulative bastard. Second year her timing sucked yet the girl that equates books with deities tore the page from one after _writing_ on it. Third year had her sharing that Time Turner you weren't even supposed to know about to not only save Buckbeak and Sirius, but your own lives. I won't list them all, but you know as well as I do that every time you've set yourself to walk into a trap, she's right there ready to get caught with you."

There's a knock at the door and before Seraphim can say anything it bursts open and a blur of red hair flies right to Harry and he's crushed in a hug that makes Hermione's look like a calm businesslike handshake. "Oh my sweetheart, I missed you so much." Harry feels lips pressed to his forehead and a warmth surrounds him with an, ironic if you think about it, ghost of a memory. He jerked in her arms in realization.

"Mom?" he said in shock. She releases the hug, her hands on his shoulders as she steps back, matching emerald eyes both shining with unshed tears, Harry realizing the number of times he looked in a mirror feeling his worst and imagining his eyes in another face smiling back at him telling him everything would be alright.

"Hate to ruin the moment, but I want a hug too Prongslet." Harry's head whipped around to see his father casually leaning against the doorjamb with a smirk on his face. "Back again, what is it, 21st? 22nd?"

Seraphim clears her throat, glaring daggers at James for ruining Harry and Lilly's moment. "23rd James."

"Way to go Prongslet, you beat me and Sirius's records." He grins at her, "Just how much crap are you in Sera?"

"Too much, sadly your son is as thick as you are." Harry couldn't help but grin at the small snort of amusement from his mother with James's wounded expression.

Harry walked over to James and pulled him into a hug. "Hi Dad."

Just like being held by his mother, feeling James's arms wrap around him brought back those half memories that supported him all those years, the memories of a happy one year old boy. Harry remembered the little things, learning to ride a training broom before he could even walk more than a few steps without falling on his bum, the comfort he got from being tucked in and told bedtime stories at nap time and at night, his parents voices lulling him to sleep...until James thought adding sound effects would be a good idea which only wound the precocious child right back up again. As these memories swirled in his head, Harry seemed to finally find the peace he had been looking for, he was HOME.

Seraphim couldn't help it, she sighed loudly. "Dammit James, you're making this harder than it has to be, I brought him here for a reason." James smiled at her and transfigured the chair in front of the desk into a pink polka dotted white leather couch that clashed with the rest of the office so obscenely that it likely caused disturbances in other dimensions let alone other offices. The three Potters sat on the couch, Harry between his parents while they both cuddled him. Harry looked to her and the million galleon question was finally asked, "Why am I here exactly?"

Sera couldn't help but smile a little, 'about time someone showed signs of inheriting _anything_ from his mother.' she thought. "Well Harry, it's been decided you get one last shot at the life we had planned out for you. As I said, this is your last and best chance at getting it."

He looked at his parents, unsure of this statement because in his heart he finally got what he wanted, he's with his parents again. Lilly took his hand in her and smiles sadly. "I know this is where you want to be, but if you can make not only your life but the world better by taking this offer, isn't that the better choice sweetheart? Just like before we won't leave you and we'll still be here when you are supposed to get here." He leaned on her shoulder, lost in thought over her words and even though he didn't want to he could see the logic in what she said.

James grinned and ruffled his hair. "You're definitely a Potter son, you hooked yourself an extremely bright and cute muggleborn witch. I've talked to Padfoot, Moony and Tonks, Fred too, we all agree that everyone dies when it's their time, and have a right to choose that time, but we want _you_ to be happy with the decision." Harry nodded and looked to Sera, "I'd like to hear your plan for me before I decide ma'am."

Sera leaned back thoughtfully and admired the strength of this young man. 'That willpower is what got him thought his first destiny and if we can get it focused right this time, there might actually be a happy ending to this story.'

"Ok Harry, I'm glad you're still open to all this, many in your place tell me to forget it and walk out of here with their loved ones. The short form is this; we're willing to send you back to when this first started, with all your memories and practical knowledge intact. This won't be a perfect do over because there will be minor differences from what you remember from your last time through because you'll have options. The key to all this isn't to actively use your memories, but let things flow as they will with little nudges to straighten them out to where you need them. One key thing we insist on though, do NOT blindly trust Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He's not another dark lord, but he sure as hell isn't the leader the Light needs, that's _you._ Yes Harry, your path has been drawn so that you can bring not only peace but _reality_ to Wizarding Britain."

Once again Harry was gobsmacked, this time hard enough to leave a figurative bruise on his cheek. "M-M-Me? I'm no leader."

James hugged Harry's shoulders, "Like hell Prongslet, we watched you while you were at Hogwarts. You were more a protector to the students than the teachers could have ever hoped to be. your mother and I were so proud when you started Dumbledore's Army, dumb name by the way, basically painted a target on Albus's back as well as your own, try for something different this time when you get there."

Lilly kissed his head, "You won't be allowed to save us Harry, and for that I'm sorry, but this power only lets someone go back as far as their mind will be capable of processing the memories from the previous timeline. You as a one year old or less trying to warn us will only make us think you're sick or something and we'd ignore it anyway while getting countless healers to check you over."

Sera nodded. "If you choose to go back Harry, you will end up in your 10 year old body, the summer you got your first Hogwarts letter. What you do with your knowledge at that point is where the divergence will begin, I suggest getting to Gringotts alone and taking care of House Potter details without Hagrid or Fumblemore," James grinned at that as though it was his idea, "pulling the strings, and for God's sake don't ignore your soul mate this time. I'm not saying make James and Lilly grandparents the first moment you're biologically capable, but if you listen to my advice, you'll learn a few things you should have been told sooner and will have a chance to use that knowledge."

Sera leaned back with a sigh. "There's one hitch, since Riddle's spirit has been fully claimed by death he's been like Fluffy with a chew toy, he's not letting go of him so we can't give u back the soul fragment you had. You'll still have to hunt down the horcruxes like last time, just one less. The closest we can do is a link to his magical signature, all the effects, none of the possession. The only problem with it is you don't get the get out of death free card like last time. If you want, or feel you need it, you'll have to collect the Hallows again"

"So my options are that, and thin out the crowd here as much as I can along the way, or stay put where I've felt like I wanted to be for months and let the world be?" Harry couldn't help but frown, his "saving people thing" was going off full force, all but taking the choice from him, James and Lilly chuckling at his dilemma. "Alright, I'll go back."

Lilly nearly crushed him again, James hugging both of them, Lilly whispering softly, "I know how tough that choice was, and also how easy, you got that from me, sorry." She grinned and kisses his head, letting him go as James ruffled his hair. "Long as you follow what Sera tells you Prongslet, things will only be better for you, promise."

A stack of parchments appears on Sera's desk and she pushes the lot toward Harry. "These are all the standard rebirth forms, modified so that you'll go back to yourself and not a new baby body, as well as retaining all your memories and abilities. You _have to remember,_ just because you know seventh year spells; you're still going to have the core of an 11 year old, no matter how powerful. Sign where the Xs are and we'll get everything sorted to send you back."

Harry looked over it as he signed, amazed at how much it looked like a normal contract, he was almost expecting something more...until the first flash as he signed his name, the power of the contract rebounding up his arm to his chest.

When the last parchment disappeared, a golden orb...no a ghost of a snitch appears hovering over the desk. James patted Harry's shoulder while Lilly got in one last bone crushing hug. "We love you sweetheart, we were proud of you before, are now and will be with however this goes, just do your best and we'll be here when you're _supposed _to be here and not a minute sooner mister, you deserve the long happy life they have set up." She kisses his forehead and lets him go.

Kissing her cheek and with a smirk cockier than James or Sirius had ever been able to pull off, he turned to Sera and nodded. "Thanks for the last chance; I'll try not to be a bother." She smiled fondly at him with a small nod and he caught the snitch and disappeared in a flash of golden light. When it faded all three of them sighed and said, "Good Luck Harry."


	3. Chapter 3: Déjà Vu or not Déjà Vu

**Title:** Rules for the Next Great Adventure

**Ship:** H/Hr – Harmony Bond, Others to be determined during progress

**Rating:** M – Mature

**Synopsis:** With Voldemort gone, Harry tries to look to the future, but the shadows of the past continue to hold him back. Making one final choice he decides he's ready for the next great adventure, but there are some rules involved no one mentioned before.  
-

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Props given to all who need it in Chapter One. Warnings are posted there as well.

**AN:** Couple points. First, sorry this took so long. Life and writers block decided to kick me in the shins. I wanted to figure out a way to do JKRs work without actually DOING her work. It won't help any of us if the story gets pulled for plagiarism. Since I'm going to be playing with the cannon universe, there will be points I'll be taking scenes straight out of the book or as close as I can from memory before changing things to suit my story. See above disclaimer for who owns what I'm using.  
Second, Hagrid speak does a number on my head and spell check, I'm simply going to go with "as close as possible" but mostly proper English.

I haven't said it yet, but thank you to everyone that's viewed, favored, followed, and reviewed. Special notice to Gandalf's Beard for his formatting comments that drove me to revisit chapters 1 and 2, and Red Phoenix Dragon for his questions about the future of the story and ideas. Plus his stories are a ton of fun.

**AN2:** Here's a real chapter 3, sorry again for taking so long, hope the wait was worth it.  
-

Key:  
"Hi, I'm Harry." – Speech  
'_Oh my, it's the Boy Who Lived!_' - Thoughts  
"**_Avada Kedvara_** " – Spells/Magic laden speech  
"§Speak to me oh Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four§" - Parseltongue

**Chapter THREE:** Déjà Vu or not Déjà Vu

'Déjà Vu or not Déjà Vu?', that was the question that popped into Harry's head as Petunia slammed her fist on the door to the cupboard under the stairs. "Up boy, get up!" Harry sighed softly, looking around at the tiny cupboard that was his home for 10 years. The cobwebs, low bare light bulb glaring almost right in his face, the dirty mat he's sitting on... then it hit him.

'Merlin, I was bloody scrawny', Harry thought to himself as Dudley's door was slammed open and the baby whale came running. 'Only exercise the prat ever gets, running to get something he thinks he deserves.'

Knowing what was coming, Harry waited until there was silence in the hall, Dudley having thundered past after jumping on the loose stair, spattering Harry with dust and terrifying the spiders. Sticking his head out slowly he saw stars as a loudly laughing Dudley shoved the door, which slammed Harry back into the cupboard to hold his head, blinking the stars out of his eyes.

"Bloody wanker. I know you said some things can't be changed but really Seph?" Harry muttered to himself as he came out of his cupboard rubbing his head and smiling to himself sadly that Hermione wasn't there to admonish him for his language, imagining her glare as she tiredly said "Harry, language".

'Couple more months and I'll be free, only question is what to do first, how soon I start making changes and how big. Merlin knows I can really rock the boat now.'

Harry put on his broken "poor me" face and entered the gift filled kitchen, Dudley's present complaint and lack of math skills making him snicker to himself all over again, cooking breakfast while Vernon dotes over Dudley and Petunia goes to answer the phone.

"Vernon, Mrs. Figg can't take him, she broke her leg" Petunia glared at Harry's back like he went over to her home and broke her leg just to spite them.

Dudley started spluttering into his attempted BAFTA performance of a tantrum and Harry chose to start making changes now. "Uncle Vernon, if no one can be saddled with me while you're away, I can simply spend the day in the library or park, you wouldn't have to worry about me destroying the house or spending money on me." He sweetened the pot by adding a couple rashers of bacon to Vernon's plate before setting it in front of him.

Vernon was conflicted, he was near certain the freak had something planned, but the idea of leaving the little bugger on his own drove him to think they might just find a way to be rid of him for good and they could go back to being a normal family. Before he could state his decision there was the clink of the mail slot. "Get the mail boy while I consider it."

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry smiled to himself, if he can get the goblins to let him access his trust vault a month early he wouldn't even have to come back here at all, they explained it was like an allowance vault so luck might be on his side. Sorting the mail and tossing the junk like Vernon demands, a part of Harry wishes he'd get his Hogwarts letter now than instead of a month's time. Setting the mail beside Vernon, Harry made his way to do the dishes.

Mentally holding his breath as he worked, Harry waited for Vernon's decision. Finishing his coffee Vernon grunted, "Absolutely not boy, I refuse to risk the name of good people to you running around through town."

'Damn,' Harry thought, 'guess I'll at least be able to release Nagini, I don't like it but I can't risk Tom making another horcrux I don't know about'

"Yes, uncle Vernon."Harry went back to the dishes revising his plan on how to get to Diagon Alley later.

At that moment, Piers rang the doorbell and Dudley straightened himself up while Harry let him in, getting a solid punch to the arm in greeting as Piers went from evil smirk to the sweet little boy fooling his relatives. As they trudged to the car and got in Vernon gave the same warning he had before, Harry playing meek and dreading the drive as he remembered Dudley doing his damnedest to squish him hard enough to make him a part of the door the entire way there.

On the way there, Harry chose to make sure that he did as little as possible to annoy them, even though he knew that doing so completely was impossible. This time he made sure Vernon ordered for him and the ice cream man didn't see him so he missed the lemon lolly, but it didn't bother him since this time he knew he could buy the ice cream company if he wanted. Trudging behind the group into the reptile house, he smiled to himself, now he could understand every conversation happening behind the glass. Dudley and Vernon made asses of themselves like last time banging on the glass, Harry almost giving the game away by laughing when he heard Nagini.

"§ Fools, Every last two-legged. §" Nagini muttered to herself. Harry walked over once they finally moved on and sat on the ledge.

"§ I can bet that gets annoying day to day. Please remain resting, I do not mean to disturb you. §"

She looked up slightly in shock. "§ Well met Speaker, it has been a long time since any of us have met one such as yourself. §

"§ Well met little sister, I come to offer you freedom and a chance to see the home you've been denied, as well as get back at some of these two leggeds, we simply need to put on a final show for those two fools that attempted to bother you before. §"

"§ I'm listening. §"

"§ Simply rise up as though you wish to strike at me, be seen as completely awake. Since it will seem you are doing it toward me the young fat one will run over and knock me away. I'll be able to remove the glass and you will be free, I only ask that you not attack anyone while making your escape since that will only harden the two-leggeds to capturing you again, possibly harming you in the process. §"

Nodding she rose up, hissing in fake anger, at least Harry hoped it fake she was quite the actor. Even knowing it would happen, Dudley's shove still surprised him enough that he felt the accidental magic he had last time instead of needing to focus on casting wandlessly.

"§ Thanks Speaker, be well. §" She slithered off faking at a couple people thinking they could stop her, laughing as they flinched while she disappeared out the door.

Like before, Vernon was incensed and Harry once again found himself shoved into his cupboard without dinner. The difference this time was on the inside Harry was cackling like a fool instead of being terrified over what happened and trying to explain it to himself. He laid back on the pad going over what he had to do next to gain his freedom and take control of his life.

-¥-NGA-¥-

It was almost a month later before he could even consider leaving with the way they worked him. While he knew it was within his power to simply walk away from them and head to the alley, he couldn't be sure what Dumbledore had done to the blood wards that could track him. Harry put that month to good use; he found all the ward stones used to define the perimeter. Using his new knowledge he found they were nothing more than a basic set of anti dark mark, anti apparation, remote tracking application for when he left the wards, and a mail redirection ward that only had an allowance for Hogwarts owls.

Serving breakfast to Vernon, he heard the click of the mail slot today was the day.

"Dudley, get the mail." Vernon grunted.

"Make Harry get it"

"Boy, get the mail"

"Yes uncle Vernon." Harry kept calm, only letting himself grin till he was in the front hall, scooping the mail up and sticking his Hogwarts letter into an oversized pocket and sorting the rest before heading back and setting the pile beside Vernon and going back to cleaning the dishes.

"Uncle Vernon, I've completed all the yard work. Would I be able to go to the library today?"

"Boy you've not finished cleaning up the attic yet, do that and I'll consider it." Petunia frowned at him.

"Yes aunt Petunia." Harry decided he's waited a month; a couple more hours wouldn't be such a hardship.

Climbing up into the attic, and rigging the ladder's lock so Dudley can't lock him in, Harry couldn't hold back the sneeze that exploded from him, it was as though all the dusting he had done before never happened. Finding where he stopped last time, he continued to sort out the boxes and sweep. Picking up a heavy box from a pile that was nearly as tall as he was, Harry almost stumbled back in shock for coming face to face with a Hogwarts trunk.

"What in Merlin's name?" Harry muttered as he set the box aside and shoved others to get to the trunk, and finding it was actually atop two more. Using the hem of his shirt he dusted off the nameplates on all three, finding JCP, LME, and chuckling to himself with a sad sigh SOB.

"Sirius must have dropped them off before going after Peter. Likely figured aunt Petunia would be willing to show me as i grew up. Good show Padfoot, we'll definitely add that to the list of dumb ideas you've had, I'm sure Moony's kept it up after mom..." Wiping his moistening eyes he moved the three trunks to the open space he had left, a sudden new burst of energy allowing him to make short work of the remaining boxes.

Nearly collapsing beside them, Harry's mind was whirling through finding any possible way to get the trunks out of the attic without any of the Dursleys stopping him.

"They have to have runes or charms on them somewhere, a transfiguration, charms and potions prodigy and whatever Sirius was, there's no way these are bog standard trunks."

All three were black dragon hide trunks with silver accents that haven't tarnished in the likely decade they've sat untouched. A small part of Harry was screaming at him to open all 3 and spread everything about his parents and godfather around him, just to experience it all, but the more logical side of him guided his eyes along every inch of that accent trimming looking for any sign of enchantments.

With a weary sigh, Harry laid his forehead on Lilly's trunk. "Come on Mom, there has to be some way to shrink these things."

Harry felt the surge of magic a half second before finding himself on the floor of the attic with a thud, kicking up dust...and staring at a matchbox sized trunk. "Way to go Mom." Harry grinned as he laid his hands on the other two trunks. "Shrink." Both trunks joined Lilly's on the dusty floor as matching matchboxes. Pocketing the three of them Harry completed the cleaning, washed up, emptied his cupboard of the few items he owned and the hidden muggle money he had been saving for years and went to find Petunia in the kitchen.

"I've completed the attic aunt Petunia; may I go to the library now?" Harry said with his head down.

She looked him over, trying to find anything that could deny him and keep him working, to keep Vernon happy but found nothing, though she could tell he was trying to hide something.

"It came today didn't it? Your mother and grandparents were so happy. 'We have a witch in the family.' I was the only one that saw it for what it was, the thing that was going to take my sister away from me and it bloody well did."

Harry could only stand there in shock as she explained what happened 20 years before, the accidental magic, meeting Snape, Lilly seeming more and more distant every summer, coming home with James to introduce him to her family, ending with what truly happened to his parents; the tears she swore she'd never shed flowing freely as she sat at the table, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"You found them, didn't you? The trunks in the attic." At Harry's nod Petunia made her way to the locked cupboard, opening it and reaching in to take down a jar. "You'll likely do your best to not come back if you can avoid it. I won't have my nephew entering a new world looking like a ragamuffin." She held out the jar to him and Harry could see it was filled with cash. "This is what you should have been paid in allowance since you started doing chores. You'll get some new clothes and treat yourself won't you; and most of all stay safe?"

"Yes aunt Petunia, thank you." Harry took the jar carefully, slipping it into his bag. Looking at Petunia he paused, seeing the aunt he should have had, the woman she would have been had jealousy not driven her from his mother. Being his usual impulsive Gryffindor he gave her a hug, his voice a whisper.

"I forgive you aunt Petunia, Mom would too."

With those final words Harry left Privet Drive for the last time, dropping a rune covered stone into the flowerbed as he passed. Had anyone bothered to watch the boy whom the Dursleys had done all they could to cast him a troublemaker, they would have seen the first genuine smile on his face since they'd known he lived among them.

-¥-NGA-¥-

Harry made his way to the train station and he realized there was no way he'd be able to carry all the purchases he'd need in the muggle world before going to the alley. He briefly considered going to the alley first then changed his mind knowing the disaster being spotted there too soon would be. Ducking into a public toilet at the station he pulled out his father's trunk, unshrinking it quietly. Looking at the clasp for a minute he decided to go for broke. Pressing his thumb where the lock would be he pushed with his magic, whispering, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." The clasp clicked open and Harry grinned in amusement.

Opening the lid he saw it was _way_ more organized than his trunk ever was, and it was an expanded trunk with 3 shelves. The first was all of James' textbooks, the second his school supplies, the third all of his school clothes, separated by years and sizes. Luck was finally on Harry's side, he found exactly what he was looking for, a dragon hide backpack. Taking it from its hook he opened it, putting his hand into it and continued until his whole arm went in confirming it had an expansion charm and was most likely featherlight as well.

Locking the trunk back up and shrinking it again he put his ratty satchel into the backpack, pocketing the trunk again and made his way to the ticket stall to catch the train into London. Three hours later he found himself in front of Harrods, trying to come to terms with the idea he could actually buy new clothes that will not only actually _fit,_ but he finally had the chance to decide what his style actually was. Blue denim, black denim, dress slacks, tee shirts and button tops in both Slytherin green and Gryffindor and darker reds, trainers and dress shoes. When it was all over, the entire bundle of Dudley's cast offs landed in a bin to be tossed out like the rags they were.

Checking the time, Harry briefly toyed with the idea of heading out to Crawley and looking up Hermione, but gave it up as a bad idea. It would be better to keep an eye out and befriend her at Kings Cross instead. Catching the train to Charing Cross Harry Potter was headed to The Leaky Cauldron to get settled, and Diagon Alley tomorrow to take back his life and take the first steps toward fixing the future.


	4. Chapter 4: Banking on Friendship

**Title:** Rules for the Next Great Adventure

**Ship:** H/Hr – Harmony Bond, Others to be determined during progress

**Rating:** M – Mature

**Synopsis:** With Voldemort gone, Harry tries to look to the future, but the shadows of the past continue to hold him back. Making one final choice, he decides he's ready for the next great adventure, but there are some rules involved no one mentioned before.  
-

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Props given to all who need it in Chapter One. Warnings are posted there as well.

**AN:** Sorry it took so long, life got in the way.

Key:  
"Hi, I'm Harry." – Speech  
'_Oh my, it's the Boy Who Lived!_' - Thoughts  
"_**Avada Kedvara**_ " – Spells/Magic laden speech  
"§Speak to me oh Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four§" - Parseltongue

**Chapter FOUR:** Banking on Friendship

Feeling like a new man...boy, Harry made his way to Diagon Alley to start taking his life back under his control. Remembering the disaster his first time in the Leaky Cauldron was the last time around, Harry was wearing a hooded sweater and baseball cap to hide his face and scar as much as possible without looking horribly out of place.

'Don't mind me, just your regular everyday muggleborn axe murderer.' Harry thought with a smile as he walked through to the portal, touching the keystones quickly to open it so it wouldn't be noticed he didn't have a wand yet.

Walking through the alley, Harry let himself relax; though only a little because until he reached Gringotts he was basically in enemy controlled territory. If it got out he was in the alley before his business with the goblins was complete, that runestone he left behind to fool Dumbledore's blood trace would be useless. Reaching the marble behemoth that is Gringotts, Harry jogged up the stairs and inside, finding the shortest line...which just so happened to be Griphook's.

Getting to the counter Harry spoke clearly and respectfully. "Good day master teller. I have business to conduct with the Potter account manager. It is about the Heir Potter."

Griphook frowned. "And who are you to make that request young wizard? Attempting to meddle with a Gringotts account is a serious offence."

"I AM Heir Potter. I respect the honor of the goblin people in the security of Gringotts but time is money and I simply don't have the time."

"Your key?"

"Withheld from me and beyond my reach at the moment, something I plan on correcting this day."

Griphook took out a small sheet of parchment and a blood quill. "Please write your full name on this parchment. The enchantment will confirm your blood matches the name you write."

Suppressing a shudder Harry took the blood quill and wrote "Harry James Potter". Griphook took both back, watching the parchment as the blood written name faded into it, coming back in the form of black ink and he nodded, writing a short note on the same parchment and sending it away. "Please stand aside in the waiting area and you will be collected to speak with your account manager."

With a nod Harry spoke in such a way that clearly surprised Griphook. "Thank you for your assistance this day master teller, may I have your name?"

"I am Griphook mister Potter."

"Well met Griphook, may your gold multiply as you divide your enemies."

"May your gold flow as plentiful as the blood of your enemies mister Potter."

Harry bowed lightly to Griphook and made his way over to the waiting area, feeling proud of himself for both not hexing Griphook for something he hadn't even done yet and also making a start at a good first impression with the goblins. However, this meeting with his account manager went would determine how much more he would have to do to gain them as allies.

A young goblin came from a side hall. "Mister Potter, this way please." Harry followed the goblin at a respectful distance deeper into the bank and shuddered lightly at the chill of Thief's Downfall before a side door opened onto another hallway. Stopping at a doorway the goblin knocked, waiting till a gruff voice from inside called "Enter." to open the door ushering Harry inside.

"Ah, Mister Potter, I wasn't expecting to see you for another week. I am Barchoke, account manager for House Potter, what can Gringotts do for you?" the goblin within the office stood, coming around the desk.

"Well met Master Barchoke. It is my belief a great wrong has been done to House Potter and at the moment I am unsure who to turn to other than the honorable goblin nation to not only right the wrong, but to get revenge on those who wronged me."

"Please, sit. Why don't you start at the beginning and we'll see if anything I've dealt with matches up with your theories"

Harry outlined the basics, how he grew up outside the wizarding world by his magic hating muggle family, and finding his family's school trunks. Using all the innocence his near 11-year-old form could offer, Harry stirred the pot by mentioning he'd never received any mail until his Hogwarts letter and his "theory" that someone could be messing with him.

"Well mister Potter, I believe we can start taking steps to correct that issue. Firstly we'll revoke access to all keys connected to the Potter vaults." Barchoke took out a small metal bar that had a single sharp edge. "I sympathise at how this sounds Mister Potter, but getting your account secure will see a fair amount of your blood spilt to make it as secure as possible again. Please run your thumb down the edge of this block to create your new vault key."

Harry slit his thumb with the bar and watched in wonder as it transfigured itself into a vault key. Even after all the time he spent in the magical world in his past life, the little things still amazed him.

"Now then mister Potter, that is all the bloodletting we can do today, you will need to return in a week on your 11th birthday to complete everything needed to take your place in House Potter. On that day we'll be able to complete an inheritance test as well as activating your parent's wills finally."

Harry nodded then frowns, looking to get another answer for what happened to him. "Mister Barchoke, why hasn't their wills been activated yet? Wouldn't that have to be done close to when they died? I thought that was the whole point of having one.

"Under normal circumstances yes, but the Wizengamot sealed the wills. Given the...disconnect between the Ministry and Gringotts, our copy cannot be legally unsealed until requested by the heir of the house involved. Once you take up your heirship on your 11th birthday you will be able to request they be unsealed." Barchoke smiled, "Of course I will have all the parchmentwork ready for your signature before that day."

Harry nodded. "I thank you account manager Barchoke, at what time would you like me to see you on the 31st?"

"9:30 would be best Mister Potter, I have a feeling we will have much to go over."

Shaking Barchoke's hand and smiling to himself at the flash of shock on his face, Harry followed his goblin guide to his trust vault, paying the galleon for a charmed belt pouch which he filled with money, thinking about the non Hogwarts magical items he needed.

-¥-NGA-¥-

'First stop, wands. Merlin knows how many times I needed a backup.' Harry thought wryly as he watched the people around him, keeping half an eye out for any Hogwarts staff either playing guide to muggleborn or shopping for themselves. Walking into Olivander's he stopped dead, both cursing and praising his luck because there stood both Minerva McGonagall and Hermione with her parents. Olivander looked up and smiled lightly, Harry knew he was stuck.

"Ah, Mister Potter, I knew I would be seeing you soon. I will be with you shortly." He handed another wand to Hermione and a stack of wand boxes on the other side of the shop exploded. "No, definitely not Miss Granger, I do so love a challenge."

Harry could see the edges of doubt creeping into her face, the teetering self esteem about to take a nosedive at the idea she might not even be a witch and he knew he could help her and befriend her a little sooner. Throwing caution to the wind he stepped forward.

"Excuse me? Mister Olivander, is it true that the wand chooses the witch or wizard?" Harry asked, causing flashes of amazement to cross both his and McGonagall's faces.

"Yes Mister Potter, that is true. I take it you have an interest in wands and their lore?"

"Only in passing sir, given their importance to us, it behooves us to learn about and understand the power and responsibility this item that is both tool and weapon central to who and what we are as magicals."

Sneaking a glance at Minerva he could see her eyes going moist, likely remembering his parents; especially his mother.

She smiled at him. "Mister Potter, were it possible I would give points for that mature and well thought out statement. I am Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts and Transfiguration teacher."

"Nice to meet you Professor, I was going to owl my acceptance letter later today," He took it from his pocket. "would I be able to give it to you and save some poor bird the trip?"

"Of course Mister Potter." She took it with sparkling eyes, her stern face back in place.

Harry turned to Hermione and her parents, holding out his hand to her first. "Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter. You'll likely find out shortly that I'm a little famous in the Wizarding world. My family was attacked years ago and I was the only survivor, something my parents did stopped the bad guy and saved me. Since I lived I've become a symbol, but really I'm just Harry"

Hermione sprung at him, giving him the "Hermi-Hug" he didn't realize he missed so much and returned it. Realizing what she was doing she let him go, blushing.

"I'm Hermione Granger, these are my parents, Doctors Dan and Emma Granger."

Harry shook their hands. "Nice to meet you both Doctors Granger." He turned to Hermione with a smile that only made her cheeks tinge a little more pink.

"Okay Hermione, I could see you were getting a little stressed out over not finding your wand yet. I want you to close your eyes and take deep breaths, clear your mind. Your wand is in here somewhere, let your magic reach out for it."

"Okay Harry." She closes her eyes with a sigh and without thinking her hand reaches out for his, their fingers lacing. All of a sudden a wand box comes shooting from the back of the store and Harry's seeker reflexes kick in, catching it just before it smacked Hermione in the forehead. Harry opened the box, offering it to her.

"Here we are Hermione, give this one a try."

Hand shaking, she picked it up; the sparks flying from it golden and surrounding both her and Harry. With a squeal, Harry got another rib creaking hug as she whispered "Thank you." over and over.

Olivander smiled at the two of them. "Vine and dragon heartstring, 11 inches. Well done Mister Potter, I dare say you'll have your mother's gift of learning while at Hogwarts. I had offered her an apprenticeship with me once she completed her Charms mastery, sadly we all know how that ended. You have shown you can help others, but let's see if you can help yourself"

Harry closed his eyes, slowing his breathing as he reached out for the wand that both kept him in trouble and kept him alive. Hearing the whistling wind of the bullet box he caught this one too, without opening his eyes. Minerva looked him over critically, measuring him up as a potential seeker since Slytherin has won the Quidditch Cup and House Cup six years in a row.

Opening his eyes he stifled a sigh as he took out his holly and phoenix feather wand, only to let out a gasp as instead of the red sparks from last time his wand emitted the same golden sparks Hermione's did and surrounded them again. Olivander was nearly bouncing up and down seeing this.

"Amazing. Simply amazing Mister Potter. Holy and phoenix feather, but most curious."

Harry decided to play along. "Curious? How so sir?"

"The phoenix that gave the feather in your wand only gave one other. It's brother resides in the wand that gave you your scar Mister Potter."

"Could that possibly cause me issues later were Voldemort to possibly return sir?"

"I simply don't know Mister Potter and I doubt I am alone in hoping we never find out. If anything odd does happen while using your wand I simply ask to be kept informed so that I can assist you in finding answers."

"Of course sir."

Hermione's hand had found his, and her mother was grinning broadly while her father seemed to be mentally going over his "girlfriend's protective father" talk...until Emma noticed and smacked him in the arm muttering. "Daniel Granger you will not attempt to put the fear of God into that boy minutes after they met. Let them become friends, they're too young to do anything serious anyway."

Dan simply grumped over being so easily caught out and cuddled a giggling Emma that kissed his cheek.

Hermione looked to Harry. "Are you doing your school shopping today too?" At Harry's nod she turned to Minerva. "Would it be okay if Harry joins us professor?" She blushed and turned back to Harry looking down. "That is, if you want to Harry."

Harry tugged on her hand lightly. "Please look at me Hermione." She slowly lifted her head, meeting his eyes. "Of course Hermione, how could I pass up spending time with my new best friend?"

Hermione looked completely gobsmacked. "Really? Best friend?" Harry nodded again and took another "Hermi-Hug", hugging her just as tight and for the first time since coming back felt that his life was turning back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5: Where There's a Will

**Title:** Rules for the Next Great Adventure

**Ship:** H/Hr – Harmony Bond, Others to be determined during progress

**Rating:** M – Mature

**Synopsis:** With Voldemort gone, Harry tries to look to the future, but the shadows of the past continue to hold him back. Making one final choice, he decides he's ready for the next great adventure, but there are some rules involved no one mentioned before.  
-

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Props given to all who need it in Chapter One. Warnings are posted there as well.

**AN:** This chapter will have the will and inheritance/powers test. I won't lie, with the sheer number of backstep and life gone right fics there are countless already done. I copied and tweaked both when I first came up with the idea of writing this, but damned if I can remember which fics I got them from. If you believe they're yours message me with your fic name and chapter it's in and I will edit this chapter giving you your due.  
-

Key:  
"Hi, I'm Harry." – Speech  
'_Oh my, it's the Boy Who Lived!_' - Thoughts  
"_**Avada Kedvara**_ " – Spells/Magic laden speech  
"§Speak to me oh Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four§" - Parseltongue

**Chapter FIVE:** Where There's a Will...

July 31st Harry awoke to a completely knackered Hedwig snoozing on her perch, an envelope on the desk below her. Harry had picked her up while shopping with Hermione, while she got the tiny little fluff ball of Crookshanks. It might be more correct he got her considering he jumped straight into her arms and refused to be put down. Hedwig had been flying between Crawley and Harry's room at the Leaky Cauldron constantly for the whole week, Hermione and Harry trading stories of their lives growing up. He would freely admit to missing the hugs though.

Showering quickly Harry got ready for the day, strapping his holly and phoenix feather wand in its wrist holster on his dominant arm. He learned his lesson of not carrying his wand in his back pocket after remembering the disaster of Barty Crouch Junior using it after he dropped it at the Quidditch World Cup. Seeing the envelope covered with Hermione's neat writing he opened it with a smile.

_Dear Harry,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I am a little put out my new best friend didn't tell me his birthday was so close. Woops, ummm, friend anyway since we only just met but you're my first real friend so I thought..._

_ANYWAY, friend, best or not, I have a surprise for you. My parents agreed you can stay with us for the rest of the summer so you don't have to be alone. When you're ready I saw there was a callbox outside the Cauldron, our number is (0161) 472-6437. Call when you're ready and we can come pick you up, that is if you want to spend the summer with us. I do so hope you want to. I better finish before I ramble any more._

_See you soon,_

_Hermione_

Harry folded up the letter carefully, putting it with the others in a small box on the shelf of his trunk, idly thinking about how different things have gone already so far, the only hiccup was dealing with McGonagall after running into her with the Grangers.

**~Flashback~**

After getting one last Hermi-Hug from Hermione and only getting free by giving her a kiss on the forehead that generated a blushing squeak that made the adults chuckle as both turned red, Harry turned to the professor.

"Professor McGonagall, may I speak with you privately for a moment before you head back to the school?"

"Of course Mister Potter, is there something wrong?"

"Not exactly ma'am, but it is important." Harry led her up to his room after signalling Tom to follow with tea service. Once they were settled and Tom gone, Harry sipped his tea with a sigh, trying to marshal his thoughts into the best way to keep Dumbledore's beak out of his life a little longer.

"I realize my life up to that Halloween is considered common knowledge ma'am, but how much do you know about my life after my parents died?"

"Well Mister Potter, I was with professor Dumbledore the night we left you with your relatives." She sighs sadly. "I will admit, from what I saw of them they didn't inspire much confidence in how well you would be cared for. Seeing you now I can safely say I am glad to have been proven wrong, your parents would be proud of the young man you have already become."

"Thank you professor, but I can guarantee you they had very little to do with the person I am. The Dursley's are...adverse to anything they deem 'not normal'. I'm sure it's just a oversight but your letter stating I was accepted was the only mail I've ever gotten... and now I find out I'm famous... and I actually have money.. I'm not a burden on anyone. The goblins said he's my magical guardian but I've never even heard of this... Dumbledore person. The only reason I am as comfortable I am in the magical world is the sheer dumb luck of finding my parents school trunks hidden in the attic the same day I got my Hogwarts letter."

McGonagall leaned back in her chair in shock; trying to process everything he said, but also keep her Scottish temper and not rage about the failures of Albus Dumbledore. When she spoke again her Scottish lilt was in full force.

"Mister Potter, it seems the wizarding world has failed you more than I thought possible and I ask for forgiveness for my small part in it. I will not interfere with your choices but offer myself as an adult you can trust in time. As your magical guardian professor Dumbledore should be informed of what has happened to you, but were he doing the job as he should he would already know. I will not betray the trust you are giving me in telling me this Mister Potter. It has long been said that help will always be available at Hogwarts to those that ask for it, and it will be for you through me any time you need it."

Harry nodded with a smile which turned to shock as he remembered a flash of a memory, a younger Minerva cuddling him, tears in her eyes as Lilly and James told her about having to hide, his pudgy little hand touching her cheek. "No cry Ant Mini. hug?" Harry grins and sets his hand over hers.

"Thank you Aunt Minnie."

He almost laughed aloud as stern McGonagall was all but destroyed when her head whipped up in shock.

"Harry... you remember?"

His smiling nod saw him hugged by another witch today and he hugged her back as she whispered over and over.

"M' wee bairn. You're no alone anymore lad."

**~End Flashback~**

Dressing in his good robes he made his way from the Leaky Cauldron to Gringotts, hood up to minimize being noticed. He could only hope Sera was right and his parent's wills helped him get out of this foolishness. Upon entering Gringotts, Harry did a quick search and found Griphook's line, knowing he would at least recognise his voice without needing to lower his hood.

"Good morning Teller Griphook, I have a meeting with Potter Account Manager Barchoke."

"Good morning Mister Potter, please move to the waiting area and I will inform him you are here."

Harry moved off to the side as Griphook sent off a note, shortly he was in Barchoke's office again.

Barchoke looked up with a smile as Harry walked in. "Good morning Mister Potter, are you ready to find out about your family?"

Harry nodded and sat, both his older self and younger self apprehensive about what he was going to learn, his mind swirling with all the possible betrayals he'd suffered through last time. He knew he had to do this, but the rightfully felt niggling feeling that this would cause Harry Potter to change drastically almost had the boy running from the office to hide under the bed until the world was right again. That was, until he remembered that if he didn't do this he wouldn't HAVE a bed to hide under; he would be at the mercy of those Seraphim and his parents warned him about. Closing his eyes he felt a calmness settle around him, the feeling of four arms holding him tight.

His mother's whispered voice breezed past his ear. "We're right here with you sweetheart, and we always will be"

James of course could never stand being left out. "Your mom is right Prongslet, like darn near always. Take a deep breath and Gryffindor forward son."

Harry did exactly that, and the stress and fear that gripped him shattered. Opening his eyes as he breathed out slowly he was able to speak without a hint of fear or trepidation.

"Manager Barchoke, you had stated there was an inheritance test to be performed as well as the will reading. Before I hear what I am to inherit, I would like to know my parent's wishes for me which have lain sealed and I fear ignored for the last neigh on ten years first."

Barchoke nodded and picked up the scroll that sat to his right. "Very well Mister Potter. Had you not spoke I was going to suggest exactly that. This will is self reading, meaning you will be hearing the voice of one or more likely both of your parents. Shall we begin?" Harry nodded and Barchoke broke the seal, letting the scroll unroll itself and begin to speak.

_This is the Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans._

_We James Charlus Potter, and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans, swear on our magic that this is our most recent testament, and hereby revoke all previous wills. Before we begin Lily, and I would like to acknowledge something, Sirius Black was not our secret keeper. We decided to change at the last minute to Peter Pettigrew. If we are dead then this means that Peter was the traitor, not Sirius. Though you should all already know this, as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, cast the fidelius charm."_

_First we leave to our good friend Remus John Lupin, the sum of 100,000 galleons, along with a lifetime supply of Wolfsbane potion, and our cottage in Ireland. Good luck our friend._

_Next to our friend Sirius Black, we give 50,000 galleons and our stock in Marauder Industries. Make it the best joke shop out there mate._

_Third to Severus Snape, although James hated you, we'd like you to know that Lily forgives you, and that we will always owe you for warning Dumbledore. To Severus Snape we leave 75,000 galleons to be used in potion research._

_Lastly to whoever is in charge of Harry we leave the monthly sum of 5,000 galleons for his care. In regards to our Harry we leave him everything else._

_Here is a list of people who are supposed to care for him if we don't make it:_

_Sirius Black, his godfather by ritual.  
Remus Lupin, uncle in all but blood, furry little problem be damned, you're a good man Moony.  
Frank and Alice Longbottom, his godmother by ritual  
Amelia Bones, trusted and valued family friend  
Daniel and Emma Granger, parents of our Harry's best friend since meeting as toddlers_

_If all of our friends have died or are unable to take up the duty, we leave Harry as a ward of the state._

_UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE IS HARRY TO BE LEFT WITH LILY'S SISTER PETUNIA DURSLEY NEE EVANS!_

_If our son is not given to a caregiver we specified above, we as his parents declare him emancipated as of his 11th birthday._

_With the completion of the official necessities of this document, we would like to take this chance to offer our final words to our son._

_Prongslet (yes that's you Harry), if you're reading this (or hearing it read to you. _James will you shut up and get to the point!_ Have to love dictation spells) we are so sorry we couldn't be there to raise you like we hoped. It's been a dangerous time and while many thought we were being selfish by having a child in the middle of a war, you were the light we needed in our lives, a reminder we had a future to fight for. Of course Frank and Alice were the loudest about it, until Alice found out SHE was pregnant (that was the biggest laugh we had had in a while). If you weren't raised with the Longbottom's, and you don't know them yet, seek them out, their son Neville and you were born less than a day apart and he would have been your god brother. Same goes for the Granger's son, they may be muggles, but they're two of the best friends in muggles we could have asked for. Their daughter is your best friend, her name is Hermione but you call her Mione, emphasising it as "my nee" as the two of you try to hug the stuffing out of each other. All I can say is I hope you grew up in a happy home, loved and cared for a millionth as much as you mother and I wanted to be there to do. Now I'll let your mother speak son. I love you Prongslet._

_Harry, my sweetheart, I won't lie, I originally didn't want to do this because I'm looking at the wall between our room and your nursery and I can't help myself but cry thinking that I haven't told you I love you enough today but one of the three of us should get some sleep since someone has more energy than his parents. You'll likely hear this all the time, you look like your father but you have your mothers eyes, well I hope you inherit my smarts and your fathers sense of humor to a lesser degree though I know if any is there Padfoot will make sure it's front and center. I know this isn't fair, life rarely is, but I'm so happy to have this chance to tell you one last time. I love you my darling boy, we always will and we'll be watching you._

_Prongs &amp; Tiger Lilly - James and Lilly Potter_

Harry leaned back in his chair in shock, unsure which feeling he should be feeling more than the others because at the moment his thoughts and feelings were a maelstrom threatening to tear him apart. Sirius taken from him by circumstance, Remus likely blinded by misguided fear and his hero worship of Dumbledore, missing out on growing up with either Neville or Susan, likely at least friends with the other. The last was where the shite met the blasting curse and rage began to win out. Only the fact he got his occlumency shields up as tight and strong as he could kept him from an all out mental and likely physical explosion the likes of what he did to Dumbledore's office after Sirius' death and hearing the prophesy.

"Why that meddling miserable heartless full out brainless goat naffing ARSEHOLE!" The armrests creaked under the strain Harry's clenching hands were putting them through. "Manager Barchoke, do the goblins have any way to test for mind alterations in both wizard and muggle minds?"

"Of course Mister Potter, it is part of our highest security vaults. It is there to protect not only goblins from being imperioused to go to a different vault and open it for a thief, but to also remove the same and any other enchantments from a witch or wizard suffering the same from a third party looking to attempt to rob Gringotts. And before you ask, your trust vault is well outside that security while your family vaults are well within it."

"Is there a portable version available sir?"

"Fortunately not Mister Potter. A secret left is a secret lost. Were there one it could possibly be used against Gringotts and the Goblin Nation in finding a way around its power."

"Darn, well that makes sense I guess. I know of four people that will require that cleansing as soon as possible."

"Who would that be Mister Potter?"

Harry sighed softly. "Please, just call me harry," he grinned, "Mister Potter takes longer and I can't help but feel I'm in trouble for something."

Barchoke chuckled. "Likewise you may call me Barchoke Harry. Now then, whom do you believe has been enchanted in some way and why?"

"Myself and Miss Hermione Granger perhaps, given our ages when the will was written, but Mister and Missus Dan and Emma Granger certainly. The reason for this belief is because one week ago after our first meeting I met all three Grangers in Olivander's and not a one knew who I was nor I knew them. By sheer dumb luck, or perhaps the Fates finally smiling down on me I've begun a strong enough fledgling relationship with them to the point they are comfortable with inviting me into their home for the remainder of the summer."

Barchoke nodded. "Reveal this information to them carefully Harry. These are not your parent's friends yet, they are new to the wizarding world and covering the subject brashly could see them choose to abandon the Wizarding World. I will give you a certified copy of the will to aid you in proving your case to them."

"Thank you, it was my intention to contact them once our meeting was concluded. I plan on taking them up on the offer of hospitality. Our other order of business was the inheritance test? What is involved in that?"

Barchoke set out a bowl, a knife, and a piece of parchment with quill. "Simply cut the palm of your hand and allow seven drops of blood to fall into the bowl, once done the cut will heal. After that I activate the runes on the bowl while stirring the blood with the quill. Once I stand the quill on the parchment, off it goes."

Nodding Harry stepped forward, following the steps, Barchoke nodding when he never even flinched when cutting his palm. Stirring the blood with the quill, the runes began to glow until there was a flash and it had all disappeared. Barchoke set the quill on the parchment and let it go quickly as it took off across the parchment.

Ten minutes later the quill finally stopped its frantic movements, falling over as though fainting from exhaustion. Barchoke checked the sheet before sliding it toward Harry, who picked it up with the slightest trepidation, wondering just how much more sideways his day would become.

_Ability / Inheritance Test for Harry James Potter_

_Areas of magic:_

_Master: Completed skill, has a mastery, or has ability to easily learnt and perfect all elements.  
Prodigy: Natural affinity, higher than master. Accessible once informed._

_Transfiguration: Master  
Potions: Master  
Charms: Master  
Defense: Prodigy  
Occlumens: Master(blocked)  
Legilmens: Master(blocked)  
Wandless Magic: Master(blocked)  
Silent Magic: Master(blocked)  
Parsel Magic: Master(blocked)_

_Magic Gifts:_

_Parselmouth  
Animagus(unregistered), phoenix, shadow wolf(blocked)_

_MAGIC IS SUPPRESSED BY 50%!_

_Heritage results for Harry James Potter,_

_Heir to Ancient and Noble house of Potter, paternal  
Heir to Ancient and Noble house of Peverell, paternal  
Heir to Ancient and Noble house of Gryffindor, paternal  
Heir to Ancient and Noble house of Ravenclaw, paternal  
Heir to Ancient and Noble house of Hufflepuff, maternal"  
Heir to Noble house of Evans, maternal  
Heir to Ancient house of Slytherin, by magical conquest  
Heir to Ancient house of Gaunt, by magical conquest  
Heir to Ancient and Noble house of Black, by Will_

Harry ran his hand through his hair, scratching the back of his neck with a sigh. "For some reason I don't think 'Well, bugger' really counts as a statement after this."

All Barchoke could do was simply let Harry process what he could. Becoming a lord at his age was bad enough but not uncommon when there is only 1 member left. Lord of two houses was a little less common but possible with pureblood marriage processes, but NINE, and four of them the Founders, one of those taken by conquest, two dead houses, and a squibbed out one reborn.

Barchoke was snapped from his thoughts by Harry's voice. "Okay Barchoke, umm wow, so nine houses. do I have to take them all at once?"

"No Harry, but the more you activate the more political power you will appear to have. Potter is a given since it is your primary. The four Founders will give you control of Hogwarts, the castle more so than the school, though you have the option of controlling that as well. Evans is your mother's house, it's been squibbed out for 200 years. Gaunt was the last house of Slytherin, theory is the family of Voldemort. Peverell is the most surprising, I believe.

"How so Barchoke? I've been looking over the books you suggested I buy and I haven't seen the name before."

"Well Harry, I didn't suggest the book because over time wizards have turned the name into a fairy tale of sorts. I suggest getting a copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, the story of the three brothers will answer some questions yet likely raise more."

Harry nodded, even though he already knew the answer. "Is there any downsides to taking all nine?"

Barchoke chuckled and Harry was certain Fate was lining up a nasty right hook. "Well, until Lord Black passes you have no worries about being Heir Black. The other eight on the other hand, that depends on how soon and exactly how you wish to maintain them. There are two ways, and both have their pros and cons, especially in the current pureblood environment."

Harry paled a little as he thought it through. "A Lord requires a Lady, so I'm guessing I hold them and name eight Potter children to them or," he swallowed, "I need eight wives."

Barchoke's nod saw Harry slump feeling faint, eyes closed as he thought it over. "Okay, I'll take all nine. The way things seem to be going I'll likely need the pull they'll provide. How do I do it?"

Barchoke pressed a button and another goblin came in with a tray of eight ring boxes. Harry was shocked when Barchoke gasped, scrambling from his chair to go to one knee to the entering goblin.

"King Ragnok, you honor us with your presence your Majesty." Harry clued in at this point and moved to one knee like Barchoke.

"Heir Potter is honored to be in your presence sir"

Ragnok set the tray with a booming laugh. "Rise Heir Potter, you learn quickly. Rise Barchoke, imagine my surprise when I'm informed 8 vaults are coming active in one office."

Barchoke moved to the chair beside Harry, offering his desk to Ragnok who sat lightly. "Well then Mister Potter, have you thought about which Houses you will claim?"

"Please Majesty, call me Harry. I'd like to claim all nine, yet I only see eight boxes."

"Yes, well the Gaunt ring was never returned to its vault, an oath of acceptance my recall it, if it still exists"

"Would the oath put it straight on my hand or simply bring it here?"

"Most likely bring it here, if the old studies about Line Oaths are correct."

Harry put on the eight rings that were there, all but the heir ring of Black merging with the others before he sighed, taking a deep breath and hoping this wouldn't be his final death.

"I, Harry James Potter do accept headship of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Gaunt. So mote it be." Harry released the breath he was holding in a pained gasp, holding his head the instant the ring appeared on the desk. Harry was just barely able to open his eyes against the pain to see Ragnok reaching for it.

"No, don't touch it! It's cursed!"

The bedlam in the next few seconds happened almost too fast to be followed. Once the pain faded Harry was faced with Bill Weasley standing over it holding a warded box closed as the ring rattled inside, the runes etched into it glowing brightly to fight the curse.

"Nice to meet you Mister Potter, I'm Bill Weasley, I'm a curse breaker for Gringotts. I'd shake your hand but this thing is putting up a major fight. Don't worry though, it should be clean shortly."

Harry simply nodded, just grateful the silly thing hadn't just appeared on his finger. He had enough to explain to Hermione without his certain death being a topic. Everyone jumped when the box let out an almighty scream and went dark.

'Well, that was an easy Horcrux.' Harry smiled to himself as Bill took out the ring and offered it to Harry.

"Your final ring Lord Potter. Completely curse free, well evil curse anyway. No now that I think of it no, it's still cursed, just not a deadly one, well..."

By this point Harry was nearly rolling on the floor laughing, which was what Bill had been aiming for. Both Ragnok and Barchoke could see that Curse Breaker Weasley would be an employee to watch in the future.


	6. Chapter 6: What's Lost is Found

**Title:** Rules for the Next Great Adventure

**Ship:** H/Hr – Harmony Bond, Others to be determined during progress

**Rating:** M – Mature

**Synopsis:** With Voldemort gone, Harry tries to look to the future, but the shadows of the past continue to hold him back. Making one final choice, he decides he's ready for the next great adventure, but there are some rules involved no one mentioned before.  
-

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Props given to all who need it in Chapter One. Warnings are posted there as well.

**AN: **I'm on a roll with this one. Having a blast reading your reviews. As always follow, favorite and review, love and constructive criticism lights the fire under me, flames do not. Enjoy.  
-

Key:  
"Hi, I'm Harry." – Speech  
'_Oh my, it's the Boy Who Lived!_' - Thoughts  
"_**Avada Kedvara**_ " – Spells/Magic laden speech  
"§Speak to me oh Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four§" - Parseltongue

**Chapter Six:** What's Lost is Found

Harry left Gringotts in a daze. Sure he was free of Dumbledore's meddling for the most part, but the sheer pile of foolishness that replaced him as an issue was staggering. He sat at Fortescue's getting an overly chocolate monstrosity and simply stopped; letting his mind try to catch up and sort out what to do next, thinking as he ate and writing in a muggle notebook with a pen as he thought

'Okay, the goblins were able to remove all those blocks, I definitely feel tons better. First issue, these lordships. Hermione is my soul mate, the only girl I know I'm SUPPOSED to have in my life. Yeah, I'll keep it that way for now until something else in my fucked up life pops up'

Making a few more notes and finishing his ice cream, Harry made his way to the Ministry entrance to start on his first mission, freeing Sirius. Checking in, he made his way to level two, stepping up to the main desk.

"Is Madam Bones available? Unfortunately I have no appointment."

The clerk sighed looking up. "Kid, the director is a busy person, I can take any report you wan... oh my. Mister Potter, of course. One moment and I'll see if she is available." He sent off a paper airplane toward her secretary."

Harry waited off to the side as a pink haired young woman with a stack of parchments came in. Grinning to himself he snuck up behind her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hiya cousin Dora. Long time no see." He caught her so by surprise that she jumped almost a foot off the ground with a yelp of shock, sending them both sprawling on the floor in a tangle of limbs amid a rainstorm of parchment.

Once they were untangled, Tonks looked at him in shock, her hair cycling colors. "Harry? You remember me?"

Harry laughed. "Someone whose hair changes to match yours when they hold you? Kinda hard to forget." He tugged on a lock of her hair and she saw it was as short messy and black as his.

"What are you doing here anyway? Did something happen? Do you need help?"

Before she could go into a complete worry meltdown he gave her another hug. "I'm ok Dora, I'm here about Sirius. I just had Mom and Dad's will read. I'll owl you and Aunt Andi as soon as I know more, ok?"

She gave him a good squeeze and kissed his head. "You ever need help cousin, send me an owl and I'll be right there ASAP, I promise. I better get back to work." With a swish of her wand all the parchment that went flying was back in her hand, setting them on the desk she headed out flashing a final smile Harry's way.

The desk agent came back. "Mister Potter, the Director is able to see you now. The office at the end of the hall, on your right."

Harry headed that way, his elder mind marveling at the defensible design of the hall and the other offices, anyone trying to fight to Amelia's office was in for a bad time. The secretary outside the door smiled as he turned the corner. "Head right in Mister Potter."

"Thank you miss." Harry walked in and closed the door. Turning he saw Amelia in full Director mode and most likely had a wand trained on him from below the top of the desk.

"Madam Director, I apologize for not following proper procedures in gaining an audience with you, but I have just come from Gringotts, having learned some damning evidence on a current prisoner of Azkaban, Lord Sirius Black, my godfather."

"Mister Potter, I assure you," she seemed to wilt a little as she continued the statement, "Sirius Black is no Lord, upon conviction a Lord loses all rights to their position. His betrayal of your parents in serving you-know-who sealed his fate."

"Madam Bones, if that is the case why do I wear the Black Heir ring and not the Lord's ring?" Harry showed her the Black ring.

"Mister Potter, most likely that is because you are only age 11. You would have been assigned the Potter Heir ring as well."

"Madam Bones, can I trust that this office is completely safe from listening charms and other forms of listening in?"

"It is Mister Potter."

"Actually you should have already been informed, though I'm not surprised the Ministry hasn't been. I'm actually Lord Potter-Pevrell-Griffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Evans-Gaunt-Black"

About half way through Amelia was so shocked her monocle fell from her eye to dangle on its chain. "...Merlin, that's..."

"Borderline impossible, but such is my life it seems. I don't know what kind of trial Sirius went through, but I have a copy of my parent's will that names their true betrayer as a man named Peter Pettigrew"

"Mister Pettigrew is dead Lord Potter, killed by Sirius along with a dozen muggles in the middle of a London street."

"Then it must have been an accident as he did his job as an Auror Madam Bones." Harry gave her the copy of the will, as she read she tapped a rune on her desk.

"Rufus, Shack, my office, NOW."

Within a minute both came in, Harry smiled at the both of them but more to Kingsley than Rufus since the latter was one of the reasons Voldemort got the Ministry so easily.

Amelia snapping at them got their attention away from Harry and back to business. "Rufus, Shack, new info has come to light in the Potter case, I want you both to get your rears to Azkaban and transfer Black to a holding cell here, get him cleaned up too."

Kingsley simply nodded, but the look in his eye showed he hoped his former partner was innocent like he believed. Rufus though just HAD to be the wet blanket.

"Boss, he was tried and convicted, what could there possibly be that would have us making things easier on him?"

"The Potter will has been unsealed, that's what. Do I need to look into reassigning you Auror _Scrimgeour? I don't mind my people being inquisitive, when they keep their questions until __after __my orders have been carried out. A possibly innocent man has been in Azkaban for a decade, go. get. him. out. NOW!"_

_He paled a little and nodded. "Yes Ma'am." He and Kingsley headed out and to the apparition point._

Amelia sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Lord Potter, the wizarding world has had no idea of your whereabouts since, that night. What can you tell me about your life? All Dumbledore has ever been willing to say is you were safe from all danger."

"Why am I not surprised Madam Bones." Harry went through the Cliff notes of his life, but out of respect for how his aunt treated him upon leaving made sure she understood he saw that chapter of his life closed and didn't want to revisit it. By the time he was done Amelia looked ready to walk to Hogwarts if necessary and drag Dumbledore back by his beard.

"Madam Bones, the fact you had no idea about my change in status means it's likely been simply logged automatically. I've only known about the Wizarding World for a week but one thing I was made sure to understand is that Dumbledore is considered borderline the next bloody Merlin. Considering what I've gone through from his machinations he likely has some plan for me. Given the houses I've activated with my emancipation, he can no longer easily interfere in my life in the magical world. Is there a way I can name someone, or perhaps a group of someones in the Wizarding World to act as mentors and proxies for my interests? Also I will need documentation that will help me reassign guardians in the muggle world so he can't insist on sending me back to my aunt and uncle."

"Lord Potter, for how mature you are taking all of this, you will be a force to be reckoned with in the Wizengamot when you come of age." She smiled, "We actually have documents that are filed on both sides legally, do you have substitute muggles in mind to take over your guardianship?"

"I do, but I have yet to broach the subject with them. Magically, I would like to name Minerva McGonagall...and yourself Aunt Ami. Were it not for Fate thinking I make a great punching bag I would have been raised by Sirius, and grown up around you and your family, the Longbottoms and the Grangers."

Amelia looked completely gobsmacked by his declaration, lost in thought about what could have been. Regaining her senses she decided then and there she wouldn't fail Harry Potter again. "Thank you Harry. I'm not sure how much I deserve that trust but I won't let you down again. My niece Susan will be starting Hogwarts with you in September, I'll owl you to see if we can set up a time to meet. Where are you staying currently?"

"I've spent the last week at the Cauldron, but I lucked out and met the Grangers my first day here." Harry snapped his fingers, "Darn, I almost forgot about that. I believe Dan and Emma Granger have had their memories modified. They had no idea who I was when we met. For their daughter its plausible, we were one and two when we last saw each other, but her parents? Not likely if they were good enough friends to mine to be named as possible caretakers for me in their will."

"I can look into it Harry, but getting it reversed might be an issue."

"Not really Aunt Ami, I've already spoke to the goblins and they have a process in place. All I have to do is convince them to come to the bank with me."

Amelia nodded, smiling lightly at how hearing Harry call her "Aunt Ami" made her feel. "Good idea Harry, that gives you plausible deniability over any changes that come over them. Keep thinking like that and you'll likely be sorted into Slytherin."

"I've read Hogwarts: A History, honestly I see parts of myself in every house, how do I pick one?"

"Well, actually you don't. There is a sorting hat that looks into your mind. I don't want to say it judges, but it...gauges the person you are and what you can grow into and assigns you to the best house to help you grow into that best person. It takes your wants into consideration too, but really only if you have a logical enough argument for it. That and some very balanced minded people cause what is called a 'hatstall'. Basically the Hat taking its time or the student over arguing their case in where to sort them."

Harry nodded with a smile, it was a nice feeling to have people on his side, willing to not only protect him but inform him too.

"I've taken up too much of your time Aunt Ami, I'm sure you're busy. I have my own owl so I'll be able to keep in touch." He stood and so did she, coming over to give him a hug.

"You better mister, I'd rather not have 2 send Aurors out after you just to see if you're fine."

Harry laughed and let her go, leaving the ministry and passing through the Cauldron toward the callbox Hermione mentioned, dialing her number.

Hermione answered the phone. "Granger residence."

"Hi Hermione, it's Harry."

"HARRY! Happy birthday, how did everything go at the bank?"

"It was interesting to say the least, got a few stories for everyone. Hope I'm still welcome like you said in your letter."

"Darn right you are, Mom's been waiting for your call." She giggles. "I'm getting a look like 'Would you bloody well tell him we're on our way and hang up so we can actually be on our way', I think Mom is impatient."

Emma laughs in the background. "Says the girl that's been pacing a hole in the floor in front of the phone."

Harry chuckles. "She has a point Hermione, sooner you're gone the sooner you're here to give me a birthday hug."

"Good point Harry, we'll be there in about two hours, see you soon." She hung up the phone before he could say goodbye. Hanging up the receiver he leaned against the wall of the callbox shaking in silent laughter for a minute before heading back into the Cauldron to get lunch and settle his room bill.

-¥-NGA-¥-

Sitting in the common room of the cauldron sipping a tea and sharing biscuits with Hedwig as he read a copy of the Prophet and the Quibbler, he was surprised when Hedwig took flight suddenly from his shoulder to be not only surprised again but also end up on the floor wrapped up in a Hermi-Hug.

"We really gotta stop running into each other like this 'Mione."

Her breath caught in her throat as she gasped, face in his chest, whispering. " .God...Hawwy?"

The kiss he placed on her head saw the strength of the hug seemingly double till it was Harry gasping. "'Mione, breath."

She suddenly let him go and helped him up, keeping hold of his hand. Emma was leaning on a chair laughing.

Harry turned to her. "Emma, did Dan come too?"

She nodded. "He's just parking the car, Hermione insisted on another go through the bookstore. I think she's desperate to see if she can overload her trunk's featherweight charm."

Harry squeezed her hand at her indignant squawk. "Actually the four of us have something we need to do at the bank before that, I'll explain when we get there."

Emma nodded as Dan came in smiling. "Hope you don't mind a little extra shopping Harry. Hermione can't leave a bookstore unbothered."

"No problem Dan, I actually need the four of us to go to the bank first."

Harry showed a grinning Hermione how to open the portal, it was basically the first time she'd had her wand in hand since getting it since she didn't want to risk getting caught for underage magic before even getting to school.

Dan had to ask while they walked down the alley. "What's at the bank Harry, is something wrong?"

"Yes and no Dan, I'll explain more once we're in my account manager's office, it's rather sensitive."

Griphook collected them as soon as they entered, taking them straight to Barchoke's office. Once the three of them were settled, Harry was still pacing, marshalling his thoughts into the best way to tell them what he believed was wrong without scaring them. With a final sigh he stopped, running his hand through his hair.

"Okay, you remember how I said I was going to be able to get my parent's wills read today? Barchoke and I went over them and found something that involves the four of us. Hermione already figured it out. That you, Dan and Emma, haven't means that it is possible someone or something has affected you."

Emma frown lightly. "Affected us how Harry?"

"Well, it seems the two of you were friends with my parents, 'Mione and I friends as toddlers. Friends enough that the two of you were named as possible guardians for me in their wills"

At any other time seeing two people that gobsmacked would be hilarious but Harry's abused 11 year old was showing, he was braced for the coming explosion against him. Dan was close but Emma recovered first, taking Dan's hand and being the calming force that Hermione had been to Harry.

Emma spoke up as Dan continued to process. "It's not that we don't believe you Harry, but you have to admit it's a bit of a shock. You obviously have proof, but the million pound question is can whatever it is be reversed?"

Barchoke took this opportunity to speak up and take some of the heat off Harry. "We believe so Mrs. Granger. The Goblin Nation has security processes in place to combat what we believe has happened to the four of you. Miss Granger and Mister Potter are most likely not affected, as evidenced by Miss Grangers obvious revelation." The young woman in question was snuggled up to Harry holding the now sitting boy with all she had.

Harry took up the explanation at this point. "The security is tied into their vault access system, and my family's vaults are well past it. Since I have to take a look at what's in there at some point, I figured since all this came to light we might as well go now and kill two birds with one stone. You see, my parent's wills weren't exactly your common garden variety decisions."

Dan had finally regained control and spoke again. "How so son?

"Well, you see, since I'm the last scion of my house, they were able to put a clause in that wouldn't normally be accepted. By their will, in the Wizarding World, I am an emancipated minor. I'm considered an adult in everything but accessing my seats in our parliament, the Wizengamot. The sticking point is that it means totally squat in the muggle world, there I'm still a minor subject to my aunt and uncle. When I left to come here I agreed to not go back, since they don't like magic. The problem with that is, the instant I set foot in Muggle London again the people that put me with them in the first place can manipulate things to dump me right back there against my will."

Emma and Dan looked at each other, Harry almost burst out laughing seeing the silent conversation that he always did with Hermione, cuddling this Hermione and rocking her lightly, she had his hand in hers, fingers laced.

Emma looked over at them and smiled before turning to Barchoke. "Do you have a way to get the paperwork that would let us take over as Harry's guardians?"

Barchoke smiled, handing her a folder. "There are both the forms for the ministry and muggle services there with the required places to sign, i suggest a fountain pen for both as it is close enough to a quill for the ministry and not messily out of place for the muggle. Once signed both will copy and appear where they need to be." Emma nodded, putting them in her bag as they all got up to head down to Harry's vault and hopefully be cured of whatever affected their memories.

-¥-NGA-¥-

Harry stumbled from the cart, joints cracking from the bone crushing hug a sobbing Emma and Hermione locked on to him the instant, after passing through the Thief's Downfall, he smiled at her and said, "Hi Auntie Em."

Dan was still laughing, wiping tears from his eyes as he relived the memory of when little Harry started calling Emma that after watching Wizard of Oz. He rested a hand on Harry's shoulder and got his own hug from Harry.

'I've got a family this time, and I'm NOT going to lose them again.' Harry thought as he walked up to the vault door feeling like he was ten feet tall. Making a fist he pressed the Potter ring into its slot, pushing with his magic and the bolts unlocked with a ringing clang.

'Oh. My. Merlin.' Both Harry and Hermione thought the same thing upon seeing the open Potter vault. Harry knew the Potters were rich, but this... and Albus Too-Bloody-Many-Names Dumbledore had kept this from him last time. His newfound magic began to swirl around him as his rage slowly built, that is until Hermione realized how he was feeling and one Hermi-Hug later he was regaining control.

"Barchoke, I'm not sure how much of my inheritance was known but I want a complete audit of all my vaults. Given how my "guardian" found himself in place illegally I want every knut and item accounted for as of October 1, 1981. Any transactions on or after Halloween 1981 are to be considered illegally authorized and reversed with the maximum interest in which it plus ten percent or 2000 galleons will be Gringotts payment, whichever is higher. All items are exempt from that calculation as upon my parent's death they were all immediately considered family heirlooms."

"It will be done Lord Potter." Barchoke bowed, smiling to himself. 'You will make many lives interesting Lord Potter,' Barchoke thought happily, 'and I hope profitable for all but your enemies.'

Harry and Hermione led the way out of the bank, then out of the alley, he and the Grangers had an appointment with number four Privet Drive.


	7. Chapter 7: Home, Home on the Grange(er)

**Title:** Rules for the Next Great Adventure

**Ship:** H/Hr – Harmony Bond, Others to be determined during progress

**Rating:** M – Mature

**Synopsis:** With Voldemort gone, Harry tries to look to the future, but the shadows of the past continue to hold him back. Making one final choice, he decides he's ready for the next great adventure, but there are some rules involved no one mentioned before.  
-

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Props given to all who need it in Chapter One. Warnings are posted there as well.

**AN: **Thank you to all reviewers. If you chose to review as a guest please consider joining so I can respond directly to any questions and concerns. To all worried about this becoming a harem fic, thank you for the vote of confidence in my abilities to handle something of that magnitude. As Harry stated in the last chapter, Hermione is IT, but he understands the flustercluck his life can be at times. As of right now I have no plans to make it any form of multi fic, but I will say never say never because it's entirely possible it could happen later IF it fits the flow of the story. As always follow, favorite and review, love and constructive criticism lights the fire under me, flames do not. Enjoy.  
-

Key:  
"Hi, I'm Harry." – Speech  
'_Oh my, it's the Boy Who Lived!_' - Thoughts  
"_**Avada Kedvara**_ " – Spells/Magic laden speech  
"§Speak to me oh Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four§" - Parseltongue

**Chapter Seven:** Home, Home on the Grange(er)

Driving to Surrey, Dan was conflicted. His restored memories of Harry and his parents were warring with the girlfriend's protective dad routine every father works on subconsciously from the instant they find out they've fathered a girl. He understood why, but there was his little princess wrapped around a boy they logically just met, and he was holding her back. Glancing at Emma, who was holding back giggles toward him, he decided to let it go as a bad job.

Emma turned to the kids and looked to Harry in concern. "Harry, is there anything we should know about dealing with your relatives?"

Harry sighed, giving Hermione's shoulders a squeeze. "Well Emma, they're not exactly bigoted… I guess you could call them intolerant. If something doesn't fit into their definition of 'normal' then theyre dead set against it. My aunt is an absolute gossip, watching and judging everyone around her for any reason to feel superior. My uncle has cemented friendships over the years with people that have risen to important positions and uses those contacts religiously. My cousin is destined to be my uncle, the cycle repeating. He is already creating his own group running things. Those connections have been an issue for me ever since I started school."

"How so Harry?"

Harry closed his eyes, taking comfort in the squeeze Hermione gave him as she whispered softly. "It's ok Harry, you're safe now."

Kissing her head he decided to come completely clean with the Grangers, let them decide what to do with him before they got the papers signed and were stuck with him.

"Well, to begin with, I was not abused, at least not physically. I was told that I had been left on the doorstep of the house on November 1, 1981 with nothing more than a letter pinned to my blanket stating that my parents were dead and my relatives were to take care of me. Growing up I thought my name was 'Boy' or 'Freak' because I was never called on by name. I learned my name was Harry on my first day of primary when the teacher called roll"

"I was given any chore possible from the instant they believed me capable and chose punishments for my failures while learning. I was not beaten often, usually only when the mistake I made caused waste, like burning the bacon beyond use or dropping a bottle of something too heavy or big for me and having it shatter across the kitchen floor."

Emma looked at him with both pain and sorrow, she looked ready to climb into the back seat and hug him as hard as Hermione was. It changed to a grin when she saw Harry's face turning red from lack of breath thanks to Hermione's hug getting tighter and tighter

"Ack, Hermione, need…air." She giggled and relaxed some.

Taking a deep breath he started the story again. "Dudley and his gang have been the reason I have no friends. Between him and my uncle I have been labeled a deviant and trouble maker. The world as a whole doesn't trust me because of their actions. I had talked to adults about the issues and any that tried to help me got in trouble. One teacher was fired for trying to help me, other people suddenly ignored the issues."

"My grades are the worst, on paper anyway. I wasn't allowed to get better grades than Dudley. The first test I did in primary, Dudley got a D and they were praising the heck out of him. I brought them the A I got hoping for the same praise and was yelled at and spanked for 'stealing' Dudley's grade. After that I hid what I knew, purposely answering questions wrong to lower my scores, the teachers knew I was smarter but lumped it in with the rest of the 'troublemaker' label I had been stuck with and began to ignore me as well. The only thing they could score me on was what I handed in."

Hermione grabbed the front of his shirt and glared straight through him. "Harry James Potter, I don't care what you had to do before but you have a new life now and you WILL do your absolute best! Understood?"

Dan saw his worries fade away with Harry's answer, which set the entire car laughing. Swallowing Harry nodded with a contrite "Yes dear" which got him a firm nod, the grin that used to make his heart stop, and a kiss on the nose that saw both kids blushing furiously.

-¥-NGA-¥-

The arrival at Privet Drive was a little bittersweet for Harry. He knew Petunia would likely hear him out but Vernon was nearly guaranteed to be a crashing boar the instant he saw him. Dan and Emma watched as Harry gathered himself and got a glimpse of the man he'll grow into as his posture straightened and his eyes grew hard. They realised that Harry had been through hell here, and would need the closure doing this would bring. They also understood he would need both of them and especially Hermione behind him while he did it.

With a final squeeze and kiss on the cheek Hermione let him go and the four of them got out of the car, heading to the door with Harry in the lead. Knocking confidently Harry waited for someone to answer. He didn't have long to wait before he was face to face with Vernon, who was quickly changing color into a building rage just on the sight of Harry, as of yet showing no sign of even seeing the Grangers behind him or Hermione beside him.

"What are you doing back here Freak. Petunia told you to never come back." Vernon tried to slam the door in their face but it was stuck, Harry having let out a trickle of his magic to hold it. Walking through the door past Vernon, once everyone was in he let the door close. Vernon was standing there, face quickly going purple, trying to decide whether or not to attack the 4 of them and throw them back out, Petunia watched from the kitchen door, just as unsure as him, but looking more worried for Harry than Vernon.

Stepping forward Harry snapped his wand into his hand, Hermione idly noticing it's not the holly wand she saw him get in Olivander's a week ago.

'Now is not the time, I can ask when we get home and this is over' Hermione thought to herself.

Harry took a deep breath and looked Vernon in the eye. "Uncle Vernon. Ten years ago I was placed here against both our wills, though I was in no bloody place to object. Aunt Petunia, I am sorry to say that Mom and Dad's will was read today, and the only mention either of you were given was a statement that I was not to be anywhere near this home or you, I was to be raised by my godparents. I know that you wanted nothing to do with me and the reason I came back today is to make sure that you finally get your wish. Mister and Missus Granger are old family friends that are willing to become my guardians. Unlike you, they are non-magical willing to embrace the difference by remembering we're still people. All I need from the both of you are a couple signatures on a muggle and magical form, they disappear to be filed with who they need to be and it becomes your choice if you ever see me again."

Vernon was conflicted. On the one hand all his Christmases had come early, he'd finally be rid of the freak, but on the other hand he knew there had to be a catch in there somewhere.

"What's the catch boy, you can't be that giving without damn well wanting something in return."

Harry sighed, relaxing but still had his odd wand in his hand. "When I was dropped off here a wizard put up protections to keep magicals that would seek to kill me away. These people see muggles like you as bugs, they'd more than likely seal the house and burn it to the ground rather than 'sully' themselves by dealing with you to get me. Once these papers are signed this will officially no longer be my home and the protections will fall. Of course, this doesn't negate the fact we're related and if any of these bastards come looking for me after finding out we're related they'll come here and I'm quite certain will kill you all without a second thought whether I'm here or not. I've gained knowledge that will let me replace the protections with my own that will block ALL magicals except those I deem safe, and at the moment there's only one I know the location of and she's standing here beside me."

Petunia chose this moment to step forward. "After all that has happened you are still willing to help us?"

Harry nodded. "Unlike some I realize the fact that regardless of how we came together the three of you are all the blood family I have left and that alone deserves to be protected."

"Please do it Harry, and thank you." She turned to Vernon with a glare that reminded Harry of the glare Lilly gave James when he overstepped his joking. "And you Vernon Dursley will keep your mouth shut. Seeing how this young man is carrying himself in the face of how we've so loosely 'raised' him, he has every right to be one of those wizards willing to swat us like bugs without a care in the world and he's willing to protect us. As we're his last blood, or at least I am, he's the last I have and I'm not about to lose that because you want to feel powerful."

Vernon paled and nodded toward her, Harry nearly chuckling at finally seeing him taken down a peg or three. Dudley was simply rooted to the spot, completely lost as to what was going on. "Umm, Mom?"

"Yes Dudleykins?"

"Does this mean we don't hate the fre…Harry anymore?"

"Yes dear, we should have considered him family from day one and we failed him, and your aunt, my sister."

Dudley frowned, thinking this statement through and Harry could almost see the smoke billowing out his ears from his overworked brain. With a final nod Dudley stepped forward and faced Harry.

"Umm, Harry? I'm really sorry about how I treated you. I know it's not really an excuse, but I was just doing like Dad said to. I don't know how much I can change about Piers and my gang, but since you won't be here anymore it shouldn't be an issue for you." Petunia had moist eyes when she saw Dudley holding out his hand to Harry, now she could see what her hatred cost her, and cost her son.

Harry nodded, taking the offered hand and pulled Dudley into a hug. "You're forgiven Dudley, we've all been played for the last ten years and now it's our turn to play." Hedwig winged through an open window and landed on Hermione's shoulder with a bark, nipping her ear in greeting.

"This is Hedwig, my owl, or in her mind I'm her human." She barked again and nodded, making Hermione giggle and the Grangers laugh. "Magicals use them for post. I'll be adding her to the protections I'm placing as well, that way if needed we can stay in contact. Aunt Petunia, had you ever gone to Diagon Alley with Mom and your parents when she had to buy her school supplies?"

She nodded sadly. "Once, before my jealousy became too much and I considered my sister lost to me. The professor with us was surprised I was able to see that dingy bar that fronted it."

Harry looked at her thoughtfully. 'Interesting, she might be a squib.' Harry thought then nodded. "Aunt Petunia, it's possible you are a squib. Normally they're non magical children born to magical families, but you are likely a partially magical child born to non-magicals. You can't cast spells, but you can access the magical world, it's possible Dudley might be able to as well." He shook his head to clear it. "Either way, at least you know where the alley is. You can post things to me from there or respond when I send something to you with Hedwig."

Petunia nodded and smiled lightly. "Thank you Harry. Did you want to put up your shield before we sign the papers or after?"

"Before would be best, that way mine will be there when or if the others fail." Harry reached into his bag and took out a small box. "These are the stones that will anchor the wards, there's six. Four create the boundary; one is the center anchor I'll bury in the basement. The last is the power stone, I'll have that on me so that I can link to the buried anchor and recharge it by coming here around once a year. It'll also warn me if you are attacked, once I have a secure place, I'll get you items that will bring you all there in an emergency"

Petunia gave him a hug and kissed his forehead. Smiling Harry took Hermione and Dudley out with him and they finished setting up the ward stones, activating them then headed inside to get the adults to finish the paperwork. With a final shimmer of magical light, Harry was now a ward of the Grangers. With a sigh all he could think was he had to leave for them to finally accept him.

-¥-NGA-¥-

The drive from Surrey to Crawley was the most relaxing time Harry had ever spent in a car. Of course the witch cuddling him helped a lot.

Emma called back from the front, "Well, since it's still the birthday boy's day, what would you like for dinner Harry? There's several take-aways available."

"Whichever is Mione's favorite aunt Em. The Dursleys weren't all that outgoing on spending money on me when eating out. If it was take-away I cleaned up the empty containers; if they went out I was left with Mrs. Figg or the few times I was out with them I was left in the car."

Hermione's growl from where she buried her face in his chest caused his head to snap down toward her. "NEVER again my Harry."

It was a good thing Dan had at just that moment pulled into their driveway because the instant Hermione's lips touched Harry's in a chaste but loving kiss the car was filled with a golden light like the sparks from their wands a week ago at Olivander's.

Spluttering, all Dan could get out was a strangled "What the hell?!" as Emma watched on in shock, old memories coming back of a time when a weaker golden glow surrounded toddler Harry and Hermione one day she was babysitting and dismissed it as her eyes playing tricks on her.

Harry blinked when the glow faded. "Well, didn't expect to have to deal with that for a few more years."

Hermione looked up from where she collapsed against his chest, blinking in confusion with a slight frown.

"Harry? What in Merlin's name is going on? You look like you're 11 again. Why do I sound so..." The questions ended with an ear splitting scream as she saw her reflection in the glass. Scrambling back Hermione curled up, hugging her knees, eyes wild as she processed everything and slowly relaxed.

"Bloody hell Mione, you haven't screamed that loud since we met Fluffy" His jaw snapped shut after that little blunder but was rewarded with a swat to the arm.

"Language Harry. What happened to you Harry? For some reason I found I was the secret keeper for..." The sheepish look on his face was all Hermione needed for her to tackle him, sobbing as she hammered away on him. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! How dare you even think committing suicide was the answer! You bloody selfish git. You're lucky Sera told me what's going on or I'd be libel to muck it up by beating you to death myself for being so stupid." As suddenly as the half hearted beating started it stopped and he was subjected to another sobbing bone crushing hug while Dan and Emma watched on in both fear and confusion.

"Dan, Emma, why don't we take this inside and I'll explain what I can. I will freely admit this wasn't mentioned anywhere in the information I was given. Given Mione's condition I suggest Chapati Junxion, we'll take a set 2, with an extra order of cheese naan and mint sauce."

Without a further word Harry opened the car door, scooting out with Hermione still on his lap. Dan and Emma watching in amazement as this boy...no, young man, carried their daughter into the house bridal style as she snuggled up to him grasping like she was trying to hold to the side of a cliff. Sadly Harry could understand this reaction because the only things keeping him from doing the same were his mission and the fact he had no one to hold onto...until now.

Once everyone was in the house, a tapping could be heard at the window. Hedwig and four other owls flew in, Harry quickly conjuring a perch for the lot. Once Hermione was settled on the couch Harry removed the letters from everyone and offered owl treats, setting the four envelopes on the coffee table. Hedwig seeing the distress Hermione was in floated over to her and landed in her lap, nuzzling her cheek.

Dan and Emma came in just as the four owls left. Emma frowned at the open window. "Dare I ask?"

Harry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "This will be a lot to take in, it'll be somewhat easier on Hermione now that she's joined me here. Please sit down, I'll explain what I can and please hold any questions till I'm done." With their nods, sitting on either side of Hermione, Harry began to pace, marshalling his thoughts into something semi coherent for them.

"Ok, the start of my story actually happens before I was even born. The wizarding world has seers, and it's exactly what it sounds like. Prophesy and fortune telling, the skill is called Divination and it's taught at Hogwarts. It's a joke unless you actually have the ability yet it's an open elective." Harry shakes his head, "Okay, getting off topic. Sometime in 1979 or early 1980 a prophesy was recorded that stated the one that would defeat the dark lord was coming, would be marked by him and the only way things had a chance at ending were if one killed the other." Taking a deep breath he brought the damnable words back to his mind, trying to avoid feeling the rage he did when Dumbledore finally told him after Sirius's death.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Hermione sobbed softly at this point, cuddling into a just as tearful Emma who could only look in shock at how calm Harry appeared.

"An agent of the Dark Lord heard the first half of it and was routed, taking what he knew to his lord. When the time it mentioned came around, it was found to apply to two children, Neville Longbottom...and me. The agent was a former friend of my mother and schoolyard enemy of my father that couldn't let go of a grudge. He pointed the Dark Lord at my family, only begging my mother be spared, his enemy and their son meaningless. Halloween 1981 the prophesy became self fulfilling when another agent of his, a friend of my family and unknown spy in the group against the Dark Lord, led him straight to my family."

Harry leaned on the chair across from them and Hedwig moved to his shoulder, nipping his ear lovingly and nuzzling his cheek. Harry relaxed some and gave her a scratch under the beak, getting a soft pleased prek out of her. "The wizarding world, for some reason I only have theories of, has named me the-Boy-Who-Lived, the story classified as truth nothing more than a pile of hippogriff shite. They believe a 15 month old boy somehow had the power to shrug off a killing curse from the worst dark lord in centuries. It makes _way_ more sense that it was something either or both my parents did to protect me, but common sense is severely lacking in magicals."

Dan couldn't help but speak up. "I'm sorry Harry, but 'killing curse'?"

Harry nodded, "It's ok Dan, when I first heard it I didn't like the sound of it either. It's incantation is Avada Kedavra, likely where the literary 'abra cadabra' came from. It is a curse that appears as a light colored green very close to my eyes, it kills instantly without leaving a mark, which is another point against my surviving it." He moved his hair and showed the lightning bolt scar, which Hermione noted was nearly completely faded away. Sitting up with a gasp she let out the first smile since arriving in her younger body.

"Harry! It's nearly gone. Does that mean...?"

"Ya Mione, apparently Death was a little too happy to finally have all of him so he wasn't willing to give me that piece back. Sera says I can still sense him and the anchors but he won't have a highway into my mind again."

This statement only confused Dan and Emma more and Harry realized he'd have to speed this up a little. With another sigh, Harry ploughed on.

"Okay, where was I? Oh yeah. Parent's dead, Dark Lord apparently dead because the story going around is I made the spell rebound on him and it did something else it wasn't supposed to, it vaporized him. I got dumped on my aunt's doorstep the very next night by Albus Dumbledore because I apparently still needed the love of family to protect me. Even more bull since I've spent the last decade clueless about my heritage because the lot of them hate anything they can't understand and I was treated poorly for their ignorance. Things have happened in this timeline that are vastly different, my aunt being one of them. Before she simply treated me with contempt while Vernon and Dudley were the more...physical."

"Anyway, my Hogwarts years, I met a family by the name of Weasley outside the portal of Platform 9 3/4, I know now a plant by Dumbledore to give me a wizarding family I could grow to trust. They and Dumbledore are truly only after the power and money of House Potter. In the other timeline Mrs. Molly Weasley and her two youngest, Ronald and Ginerva, are the only ones I am completely sure were working with Dumbledore. Until I find otherwise I refuse to blame any of the others for the failings of those three. Ron found his way to my compartment on the train and ingratiated himself into becoming my first friend. Biggest mistake I ever made because his lazy ass approach dragged me down because I was following his lead to keep him as a friend. I can't say with a certainty that I blame the two younger Weasleys. Ginerva was most likely brainwashed on BWL stories, Ron suffers from incredible jealousy and a bit of an inferiority complex for having five brothers that have either excelled or show promise."

"Then I met Hermione, she was helping another firstie, Neville Longbottom, find his lost toad. Speaking of that Mione, one of us should conjure a lockable cage for Trevor once we find him, or convince Nev to rename him Houdini." Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the grin Harry flashed her.

"Then began what had to be tests for me, all centered on Halloween every year. First year Ron was an ass and hurt Hermione, she ended up crying in a girls loo most of the day after the insult and during the Halloween feast a troll was let into the school by a different agent of the dark lord. I had to all but drag Ron with me to find Mione but the troll found her first. By some miracle we knocked it out. Looking back now it's kinda fishy that Ron pulled off the spell he was totally pants at earlier in the day _just_ when we needed it. End of the year we had been following the clues of something odd going on in the school and the three of us went through a set of trials that were supposed to be safeguards against the dark lord getting an item that could restore him to a body. I ended up killing the agent he was possessing."

"Second to fifth year, there was always something for us to do. Second year, one of the dark lord's anchors tried to leach the life out of Ginerva to regain a body. There was a baslisk snake involved in this as well, a snake that can kill by sight and petrify by reflection. By sheer luck every affected student was petrified, including Hermione. I ended up killing this 60 foot long tall as a lorry snake with a bloody sword and took out the anchor too, saving Ginerva at the last second. Ron had been with me but the stupidity of a useless teacher got us separated and I went on alone."

"Third year my innocent godfather broke out of prison to protect me from the traitor that got my parents killed. Soul sucking dementors, the guards of the prison, were stationed around the school to catch him. Adventure number three which led to Hermione and I using a short range time travel device saved my godfather and we had eyewitness proof that he wasn't the traitor but we weren't believed, my godfather was still on the hook for the crime and they were going to let the dementors have him. Mione and I saved him while using the time device and set him free."

"Fourth year the Ministry and Dumbledore brought back an ancient tournament called the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It hadn't been run in centuries because the last time all 3 contestants were killed in one of the tasks." He kissed Hermione on the nose. " I know that because my little bookworm looked it up within a day of it's announcement." She was still smiling, but blushing at the same time which had Emma chuckling.

"It was to be for only of age students to try and negate some of the risk, meaning some sixth and mostly seventh year students. My name was entered into the magically binding contract by another agent of Voldemort, on Halloween of course. While I made it through the tournament, the true Hogwarts competitor died when he and I agreed to take the win together. That was the year Voldemort regained a physical body by use of a ritual that included my blood."

"Fifth year saw the Ministry afraid of myself and Dumbledore because we announced Voldy's return, the minister refused to believe it and denied it at every turn trying to discredit us. For our troubles we got a ministry lackey as one of our primary class teachers who was completely useless and was only there to continue working against us." Harry's shoulders slumped and Hermione got up to hug him. "At the end of that year I was tricked into going to the Ministry to recover the prophesy for Voldy. My godfather died in the battle still considered an escaped felon.

"Sixth year everything went to hell. Voldy's minions, called death eaters, gained access to the school. Dumbledore was killed after already being weakened by two of Voldy's anchors, one of which we had just returned from collecting. Fat lot of good it did since it was a fake. Hermione Ron and I didn't complete seventh year. We continued the hunt for the remaining anchors in secret while the wizarding world went to hell. The ministry fell to Voldemort, muggleborn like Hermione were rounded up like Jews in WW2 and charged with 'stealing' their magic from purebloods."

"The final battle happened at Hogwarts, May 2, 1998. The day I lost everything. We were down to the last anchor, Voldemort's snake familiar, or so we thought." He gasped as Hermione squeezed him tighter. "Need air to tell the story love. I was actually the final anchor, when he tried to kill me in '81, his soul was in tatters. A piece broke off and merged with my scar. I had to let him kill me to kill the piece of him in me. I was allowed to come back because I hadn't truly been killed by his AK this time either. I finally beat him, it was finally over, but it cost us way too much, and I blamed myself for not saving everyone. I felt as though had I simply gave myself up he could have been made mortal and anyone could have killed him."

Harry sat in the chair, rocking Hermione in his lap. "I lost the last link to my parents that day, Remus Lupin, the last living member of my father's school time group of prankster friends along with Sirius, my godfather, and the traitor. Remus's wife, Dora Tonks, who was only a month past childbirth of my godson, came out of hiding to join the fight with her husband. She died too. In the end it was all over, but the media circus calling us heroes refused to let us mourn, we had 2 stand strong to let others have their grief."

"For months after it was over, I suffered from countless nightmares, flipping through my personal book of the dead and counting each name as a failure. As soon as I could I pulled away from the public eye, then I began pulling away from my friends in some twisted survivor's guilt that only let me see them blaming me for who we lost. Eventually it got bad enough mentally I took my own life to try and end the pain."

"That brings us to now. Fate and Death were pissed off at me that everything planned went to hell...again. As a final try I've been allowed to keep the memories of my last attempt so that I can make what they planned out happen. Fate originally gifted me a soul mate, but the actions of Molly and the younger Weasleys as well as Dumbledore denied us that bond. With the kiss Hermione got me with in the car, she's activated the bond. These letters are from the Ministry and Gringotts congratulating Mr. and Mrs. Potter on their marriage."

Dan shot to his feet. "WHAT?! There is no way in hell my daughter is married at 11!"

Harry's magic began to swirl, eyes glowing AK green as he stared Dan down, his voice hard as stone. "Daniel Allen Granger, sit the hell down. I know this is a shock but I respect you enough to think that you'll think your next words carefully. This is a blessing of not only Fate, but magic itself. Hermione is literally the other half of my soul and neither of us will be complete without the other. Just because our minds are in our 20s, our bodies are still 11. Every last thing you're worried about will not happen for at minimum four more years and I have every intention of marrying Hermione in a muggle ceremony on her 17th birthday." Anything else he planned on saying was cut off by Hermione's excited squeal and a kiss no 11 year old should even know is possible.

Dan slumped back beside Emma, defeated, until Hermione ended the kiss and saw her father. Launching herself from Harry's lap to Dan's she took her father's face in her hands and turned it up to face her. "Daddy, no matter what, 11, 22, or 220, I'll always be your little girl and need my daddy. You and Mommy agreed to take in Harry because of the sweet boy in need he was, offering to be his guardians and honestly surrogate parents. This bond only means it's no longer surrogate, he truly is your son. What we're doing is important and we'll need all the love you two can give us. Can we count on you Daddy?"

Dan was completely gobsmacked at his daughters heartfelt speech, but it was the need and ghost of past pain that did him in. Hugging his daughter tight he cried for the knowledge that his little girl was forced to go through hell and he wasn't there to protect her. Harry watched this scene with a lump in his throat on the edge himself until he glanced at Emma, tears shining in her eyes and she opened her arms to him. With his own strangled sob he launched himself at Emma, the four of them bound by shared grief and fear for both a past that hasn't happened, and an uncertain future.

On another plane, three people watching this scene were in no better condition. James was left cuddling a sobbing witch and a just as heartbroken reaper. Seraphim couldn't understand why she was feeling like this after so many millennia dealing with souls, but after how many times she'd seen Harry in her office because of stupid reasons generally beyond his control, just this once it felt alright to care.

**AN 2:** Holy crap! 5,641 words, my longest chapter yet. Sorry for the delay on getting this out, I knew what I wanted to accomplish this chapter and it just kept growing. Next chapter will be Cliff Notes of the last month of vacation as well as finally getting to Hogwarts. Like most backstep fics there will be scenes and dialogue pulled right from the books. I plan on keeping it to a minimum but PLEASE don't bother flaming me because you think I'm using too much. If I wasn't I'd bloody well change the names, go my own way with the past plot enough to get out of JK's sandbox and sell the damn thing myself.


	8. Chapter 8: And the Story Begins

**Title:** Rules for the Next Great Adventure

**Ship:** H/Hr – Harmony Bond, Others to be determined during progress

**Rating:** M – Mature

**Synopsis:** With Voldemort gone, Harry tries to look to the future, but the shadows of the past continue to hold him back. Making one final choice, he decides he's ready for the next great adventure, but there are some rules involved no one mentioned before.  
-

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Props given to all who need it in Chapter One. Warnings are posted there as well.

**AN: **Well, here we are. Finally made it to the Hogwarts bound chapter. Here's where we're going to start seeing bits of the books, please don't bother flaming me for copying because the path of this story is Harry keeping things as close to original as possible while still changing things for the better. Note in the key below there are new entries. Scene break you've seen before, book excerpt is new. This will be used when entire blocks of JK's work is being copied (ie. the sorting hat's song or original plot required conversations). As always follow, favorite and review, love and constructive criticism lights the fire under me, flames do not. Enjoy.

**AN2: **Ok kids, I see the worry in the comments about this becoming a harem fic. In story, chapter six Harry has decided it's not happening. The AN note for chapter seven I added my two cents, which I'll repeat here. I am not pursuing this story with the aim of it becoming a harem fic, but this is my first fic and I'm writing it as I go, I have no preconceived direction. At this stage, I'm not even sure I'll bother writing lemons or limes when they become of an age to do so. If he ends up befriending half the female population of Hogwarts that's Harry's business not mine. =)  
-

Key:  
"Hi, I'm Harry." – Speech  
'_Oh my, it's the Boy Who Lived!_' - Thoughts  
"**_Avada Kedvara_** " – Spells/Magic laden speech  
"§Speak to me oh Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four§" - Parseltongue  
-¥-NGA-¥- - Scene break  
-¥-©©©-¥- - Book Excerpt

**Chapter Seven:** And the Story Begins

To Harry, August was heaven, and hell. His life was better now than it had even been immediately after the war, he was FREE. Then he remembered what he had been sent back for and it all came crashing back on him. Hermione was her usual self, dividing her time between cuddling her soul mate and planning what they were going to do at Hogwarts, since now it was evident they really had no reason to go, they already had masteries in several classes, school will get VERY boring.

"Mione, I think we should simply act as though we're prodigies. I'm just not sure how long we'll be able to act clueless." Harry said to her as he pulled her away from the table and the pad she was writing down her plans pros and cons on.

She sighed and snuggled into him. "I know Harry, there's just so much we have to be careful about. Whatever we change will cause changes further along, too much and our past knowledge will be useless."

Harry rocked her lightly as they settled on the couch, smiling at her near silent purr of happiness at snuggling him.

"I know 'Mione, but I've changed a lot as it is. Met you early, became enough of a friend so fast a bushy haired little girl invited a near stranger to her home for the summer." He kissed her nose with a smile. "Found out I control enough seats of the Wizengamot to really mess with not only the Death Eaters but Dumbledore too. Popped his bubble on his plans for me, including not having the Horcrux so I don't have to die this time." He stopped the list as she buried her face in his chest, squeezing him tightly.

"Shhhh, it's gonna be ok 'Mione. Merlin knows I've got a bloody lot more to live for this time around. You and your parents, Sirius and Rem...shite!"

Hermione poked him. "Language harry. Now, what's wrong?"

"'Mione, think about how Remus was in the beginning. He was almost as big a Dumbledore fan as Hagrid. I think we're going to have to let him in on this, once we get some oaths out of him. Same for Sirius."

"Are you sure Harry? Oaths are risky and we both know Dumbledore can be slippery. I don't want to lose Professor Lupin just because Dumbledore cheated."

"I know, and I also know the best way to word the oath to keep him safe." She perked up, settling in for Harry to explain it and he couldn't help but chuckle. "It's not class time Mrs Potter, I'll point you toward the book I used once Sirius is free and we can access Grimmauld Place again." The change from pout at being denied knowledge to shining grin at being called Mrs Potter made Harry laugh, holding her close. Letting go long enough to write a note to Remus and send it off with Hedwig, Harry happily went back into Hermione's arms and they snuggled together. Emma found them asleep when dinner was ready. She DID wake them, but only after several embarrassing pictures were taken. She had to have some fun.

-¥-NGA-¥-

Remus jolted awake on the threadbare couch in his tiny apartment. Looking around for whatever woke him up he heard the tapping again and saw a large snowy owl pecking at his window. Letting it in, it glided to the small table in the kitchen and stuck it's leg out waiting patiently for him.

"Well, aren't you a smart and pretty one. Let's see who's sending me post, I haven't seen any owls in a long time." He carefully untied the parchment and unrolled it.

_Mr Lupin,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I'm not sure how well you will remember me, my name is Harry Potter. Recent events have brought your involvement with my family to my attention and as you know I am woefully short on people that can tell me anything about my past. If you are agreeable please reply to this letter. My circumstances have recently changed and I am no longer at the residence I was placed before. I would offer the address or a map but a statement of such would risk my security were this missive to fall into the hands of marauders bent on harming me, doing no good to anyone._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_HJP_

Remus chuckled at the note. "Oh the Marauder you would have been Cub. I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Hedwig let out a happy prek, hopping up to his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek before taking off out the window. Remus looked down at what the letter had become.

_Way to go Moony!_

_The rest of this parchment below is charmed to a partner with me. Anything you write I'll see and vice versa. This may come as a shock, but in the name of Prongs and Marauder's Honor Dumbledore must NOT know you are in contact with me! I'll explain more once we're face to face and oaths are in place, it's that important._

_Prongslet_

Remus slumped back onto a chair, setting the parchment on the table in front of him. He was conflicted. He owed Dumbledore so much in his life to this point, but at the same time he owed James for making what Dumbledore offered him so much better. With that though, Remus' choice was clear. Picking up quill and ink, Remus began to write, each sentence disappearing as it's written or read.

_Ok cub, I'm in. Where are you?_

_Crawley, I'll meet you at the RBS on High Street in an hour._

_You want to meet in public?_

_Moony, for Merlin's sake quit being thick. I know your furry little problem gives you natural occlumency but that doesn't stop you simply talking about it. Please just trust me for now._

_Alright, you win Prongslet, I'll see you in an hour._

_Thank you, see you then. Please burn this, we'll work on something more secure later. Merlin, I sound like Mad-Eye._

Remus chuckled. 'That he does. Though how he knows Alastor I have no idea.' Tossing the paper into the fireplace, Remus went in search of muggle appropriate clothing.

An hour later, Remus apparated to the alley across from the bank. Wand out, making sure he wasn't seen, he slipped it back into his sleeve, straightening his jacket. Upon leaving the alley his stomach growled, the smells of the Italian, Mexican, and Kebab shops reminding him how long it's been since he had a good meal. Suddenly he felt a wand press into his spine, the young voice he heard cool and controlled.

"What was the one thing that happened at school that proved to you that you truly found friends?"

"The three of them busted their arses third year developing their own furry little problem to be safe while supporting me."

The wand disappeared from his spine to be replaced by arms shooting around him in a fierce hug. Remus barely turned around in the death grip to look down into shining green eyes in a grinning face that was pure James.

"Hiya Unca Moony." Harry laughed as he got his own crushing hug back as Remus picked him up easily, his own eyes shining too. He found his cub.

"Ok, before we head out, I'm gonna need that oath."

"But WHY Harry? Surely Dumbledore is no enemy. He's done so much for the Wizarding World, and even your parents and I specifically."

Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Moony, did you know that Mom and Dad's will was sealed? That nothing they instructed about me was released?"

The light began dawning in Remus' eyes. "Harry... Where have you been living? Who is your guardian?"

"Petunia."

"WHAT?! Their will was supposed to instruct that you never go to them, hopefully never know they existed."

"Well with the will sealed no one knew, and since she's my last direct blood relative she was the only choice."

He sighed and Harry felt bad about the obvious pain Remus had to be feeling for "failing" his cub. Remus rested a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you 10 years ago, but I'm here now and I'll help as best I can. Now, why are you hiding things from Dumbledore?"

"Sorry Remus, I don't dare say anything before I have your oath. This is too important." Harry led him back into the alley out of sight and handed him a slip of parchment.

Remus' eyes went wide as he read the oath Harry wanted him to take. Looking up he saw how serious Harry's face was as he leaned against the wall, hand on his wand, watching. With a sigh Remus took his wand from his sleeve. 'I'm getting too old for this.', he thought.

"I Remus John Lupin do solemnly swear, on my life and magic, to maintain the secrets of Lord Harrison James Potter and any confidants he has in regards to all aspects of his life and plans, assisting him in any ways I possibly can to achieve his goals. So I say, so mote it be."

When the flash of the oath binding Remus faded and a quick lumos plus the fact he was still breathing proved he meant it, he watched as the tenseness left Harry.

"Thank you Moony, if it's any consolation, Padfoot's going to need to take the same oath once he's free."

"Free Harry? You DO know he was convicted and imprisoned for getting your parents killed, plus killing Wormtail and a dozen muggles, right?"

"Sadly no. Peter fooled everyone. He was the secret keeper, Sirius chased him down. When caught he screamed out blaming Sirius, blew up the street, cut off his finger, went rat and bolted."

Remus rocked back on his heels in shock. Harry hated the fact he was basically tearing his uncle's life apart, but knew it had to be done for him to truly be free.

"Take my hand Remus, I'll take you to my home. Yes I know apparition, it's another part of this long story, trust me." Harry holds out his hand which Remus takes, shaking lightly as he processes these shocks. The two of them disappear with barely a pop.

-¥-NGA-¥-

The rest of the month was a blur of planning and debate (having half of the brains of the marauders and the soon to be again brightest witch of her age around helped), plus copious amounts of purchasing supplies and brewing potions saw September first dawn with the two soon to be Hogwarts students ready for war beyond any of the planning they had done in the last timeline prior to the Horcrux hunt. Twinned three bedroom apartment trunks secured tighter than a Gringotts vault, all the bits and bobs for a mixed muggle and magical infirmary and potions lab , a shielded training room, medium sized greenhouse for some of the more rare plant based potion ingredients as well as some foodstuffs, and a small library.

Hermione sighed, watching Harry check over his trunk for the likely hundredth time. "Harry James Potter if you don't stop fooling around we're not going to be in place to meet Ron and the Weasleys so Remus can out Peter to Amelia. You DO want Sirius cleared by Christmas don't you?"

Harry looked up, grinning at her. "Hermione Jane Potter, hadn't you spent years beating me over the head with being prepared?" Shrinking his trunk and putting it into his dragon skin backpack he hugged Hermione, kissing her cheek. Dan, Emma and Remus couldn't help but laugh seeing the annoyance disappear from her face after being called on being Mrs Potter. The Grangers and Potters headed for the car for the drive to King's Cross. Remus was going to apparate to Platform 9 3/4 to not only "surprise" Harry, but to meet with Madam Bones setting the trap for Peter.

Arriving at the station, Hermione and her parents went through the barrier leaving Harry on the muggle side to get "help" from the Weasleys. Hearing Molly seconds before seeing the flock of redheads, Harry was slightly conflicted. He couldn't decide who was stupider, Molly for this half-arsed plan or eleven year old him from the old timeline that fell for it.

"- packed with Muggles, of course -"

Harry swung round. There was Molly and the boys. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him - and they brought poor Errol. Seeing Fred again, it took all of Harry's willpower to not run up and hug him. Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a tiny Ginny, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go... "

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

Percy "stick up his arse" Weasley marched through bold as brass, followed by the twins like last time, still trying to confuse their mother. Harry stopped beside Ron.

"Hi, Hogwarts too? We really have to run at a brick wall?"

"I know, right? Right barmy why we're even on this side of the barrier, there's a floo on the platform proper for Merlin's sake. I'm Ron Weasley. D'you recon we'll see Harry Potter on the train? He's supposed to start this year."

Before Harry could answer Molly turned around. "Alright Ron, your turn. Oh hello there dear, are you a first year too? Right then, why don't you and Ron go together? Straight on and don't stop till you're through." Molly's mothering smile almost broke Harry's heart and he decided then and there if he could turn the Weasleys away from Dumbledore he would. Forewarned is forearmed and Sera already warned him about the tricks they'd try. They were poor and Dumbledore used that against them. Though if they still turned on him, all bets were off, the guilty would pay. Sharing a grin with Ron, they raced toward the portal. Even though he knew he'd be fine, Harry couldn't help but steel himself for the crash that was obvious to happen when running at a wall.

When they were through Harry held out his hand. "Actually, I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you. I'm supposed to meet my Uncle Remus here. He couldn't pick me up at my muggle relatives place. Wanna come with me to find him?"

Peter started 2 freak out, biting Ron's finger, trying to make a leap for it as Ron yelped in pain. A silent **_Accio_** later and Harry was cradling a shivering and fighting rat bastard, holding him so he couldn't be bit, muttering just loud enough for Peter to hear.

"Ironic you're a rat Wormtail, it's time to pay the piper. You betrayed your friends, your FAMILY. You do this, get my godfather free, the three of us will stand against you getting the veil or kissed. You'll owe me one." As Peter relaxed the two of them felt Magic accepting the life debt Peter would owe Harry.

A smiling Remus and Amelia chose just that second to come over (It WAS a coincidence, I promise *smirks*)

"There you are Harry, and you must be the youngest Mister Weasley. Looking forward to Hogwarts finally?"

Ron nodded, smiling. "Yes sir, of course I never expected to meet my mate Harry here."

Slowly the smile left Remus' face. "Harry, please put that rat on the ground, slowly."

Playing along Harry did so. "What's wrong Remus? It's just Ron's pet rat."

"No it's not Harry, it's someone we thought was dead." Remus fired an Animagus reversal spell stunner and binder in quick succession, the people close by gasping in shock, muttering Peter's name as two Aurors appeared to take the unconscious "dead man" back to the Ministry.

Harry slumped in feigned, and just a little real, relief. " I'm sorry about your rat Ron, but he really WAS a rat. Peter Pettigrew...well I found out from my parent's will that he was their secret keeper. Sirius Black shouldn't be in prison. It's a bit late now, but why don't we meet up over the Christmas hols, I'll replace him." He noticed Molly was behind Ron. "Ummm, I mean if that'd be okay Mrs Weasley."

Before she could answer Harry was attacked by a bushy haired missile. "Oh Harry, thank God you're okay. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw your uncle pull his wand on you. You are okay right?" She immediately let him go, checking him over till he burst out laughing, trapping her in his version of a hermi-hug and kissed her head, leaving her blushing.

"I'm okay Hermione, I promise." The five minute warning whistle blew and the three children hugged their parents and guardians before running to the train and stepping on just as it started moving.


	9. AN: House Poll

Hello all,

Sorry this isn't a new chapter yet but I'd like your help. I've put a poll up on my profile for your input into which house Harry and Hermione should get sorted to in Rules. The poll will be open until April 1st and I'll get the next chapter out ASAP. The next chapter will replace this AN.

VN


End file.
